Path to Remembrance
by Kawaii Hitsuji
Summary: Set in a world where a decades long war continues through a small faction called AVALANCHE, they find hope in the least likely of places. YAOI, MPREG  kind of  , LXC, RXS, slight ZackXC, and onesided SephXC
1. What Once was Lost

A/N: Ok, so this is the first story I have ever posted (not written of course, just posted) So anyway I'd love your comments/reviews/whatever so that I can get an idea if what I'm writing is worth continuing. I do have many other ideas in mind but this one just kept nagging at me so I decided to give this story the test drive. If anybody likes this one then I'll try to write my other ones as well (yeah, they are still up in my head). Well enough with my banter, on with the story.

Peace out  
Kawaii Hitsuji

Disclamier - I obvouisly do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and anything SquareEnix. Though, when I do embark on my world takeover, things could change -

**WARNINGS** - This story does contain YAOI parings (boyxboy) and also MALE pregnancy (but not in the way you think) If these two themes DO NOT float your boat then PLEASE make good use of the back button, for that is why it exists.

* * *

**Path to Remembrance**

--- What Once was Lost ---

Spring was coming to a close with the beginning of summer just mere days away. Through, with how incredibly hot and dry it was, one would have thought it was the middle of summer. At least that was how a spiky haired blond felt.

"Spike you doing ok there?"

Spike cringed internally after hearing his friends concerned voice as he continued to empty the contents of today's breakfast, which he was practically forced to eat mind you, in a ditch along the side of a dusty dirt road.

As he began to spit the remaining vomit from his mouth he felt a hand gently rest on his back. "Spike?" his friend continued, extreme worry lacing through just that one word.

A couple more spits and he slowly stood, shaky, but able to stand and most importantly walk. "I'm fine," he said pushing his friends hand away. "It's just some flu virus nothing more. I'll get better after we get out of this god forsaken country!" He didn't mean for that to come out so harsh, but he was tired, irritated, weak, and so very hot. God wouldn't he give to jump into a pool of ice.

A silence which shouldn't have occurred after such a harsh statement was met. Spike could feel the others concerned gaze on him for this wasn't the first time he's snapped at his best…ok **only** friend, and instead of turning to look up at his friend to apologize he spat out an angry and annoyed "What?"

His friend, a tall, well built, black spiky haired man who was always **giddy** looked, well, heart broken. All that **giddy** light from his eyes was gone, replaced with such a concerned, sadden look it made Spike feel extremely ill. "Zack…." he started apologetically.

"I'm just worried about you," Zack cut him off gaze falling to the dusty road. "You've been like this for about two weeks already. Sick, moody, and well maybe it isn't just some flu virus." He looked back up to meet Spikes apologetic stare. "Maybe something is seriously wrong, or…."

Spike hardened his eyes and quickly retaliated back before Zack could say anything more on that matter. "It's not that"

"But all the signs point…"

"It's **not** that" he stated a more harshly.

Zack sighed bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head giving Spike a worried look. After a short stare down Zack let out an aggravated breath flinging his arms into the air, "Fine. If it's just some flu virus then it's just some flu virus."

Spike couldn't help but smirk at that, for he had come out victorious once again. "Good. Because that's all it is. Just some flu virus."

Zack gave him the **look** that said that he didn't believe him but would for now. Besides it wasn't like they wouldn't pick this fight up again later, as frustrating as that may seem.

As Spike turned to continue their ever endless journey, a wave of dizziness washed over him. _Damn heat_ he thought. He shook his head a bit to shake it off, but it only made it worse.

He faintly heard a 'Spike' before his knees buckled and everything went black.

* * *

Zack just managed to catch his friend before he hit the ground. "Spike?" he questioned the unconscious blond in his arms "Spike?"

This wasn't good. Spike had never passed out like this before. Something was seriously wrong and Spike was just too stubborn to admit it despite Zack's insistent pestering.

He bit his lip, worry lacing across his face, wondering what to do. Sure, the most logical thing to do would be to rush his friend to the nearest medical facility, but considering that the whole freakn' army was after them due to Spike's 'most wanted**'** status, that wasn't an option.

He continued to stand there pondering about his sick friend when he heard the voices of some very eager soldiers not too far away. _Shit. Of all the times to catch up with us it just had to be during our crisis time._

Zack quickly looked around trying to figure out what his options were.

The road did have dense forests on either side, maybe he could take Spike in a little ways, hide him in some leafs, and lead the soldiers away from him. And once he took care of the soldiers he would come back for him.

Zack smiled. The plan was flawless and the only thing that could go wrong would be if he forgot where he put Spike, which could never happen since he had the most amazing memory there was. At least he thought so, but Spike on the other hand…well he said that he knew fish with better memories than his. Humph a fish. He sooooo did not have the memory of a fish. Now if Spike had just compared his brain to a chicken instead, then there would be cause for some debate.

"Oi! There they are!"

Zack snapped his head up towards the soldiers rushing down the road, all thoughts about memory quickly put aside till a later time. He smirked down at his friend. "Looks like its leave you to the trees until I can deal with these Shinra pups;" he told Spike as he hefted him into his arms and jumped into the forest.

"They went into the forest! Hurry before we lose them!"

Zack quickly trudged deep into the forest looking for the best spot to hide his friend. In what seemed like an eternity he came across a dense patch of fern plants. "Guess this will just have to do, what do you think?" He said looking down at his very unconscious friend. Spike of course didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes then."

He carefully placed Spike down under the plants, making sure that he wasn't too visible among the ferns. Once satisfied he stood and looked around for those annoying soldiers.

He spotted a couple not too far away making their way towards them, but even from this distance Zack could tell that they had no idea that he was here. _Hee. Stupid soldiers. Didn't anyone tell them that I, the most awesomeness 1__st__ class SOLDIER around, was the one protecting their intended target?_

One soldier stumbled over a log, cursing quite loudly. "Guess not" shrugged Zack.

He looked down to his well hidden friend. "I'll be back Spike, just sit tight and try not to come find me. I'll find you, I promise."

With that he darted back out of the forest making as much noise a possible so that the soldiers would follow him and not continue on their path towards Spike.

"Hey!! There he is!!" _Score!! Now lets' see, 1 point to the amazing Zack, -1 to dumb-dumb Shinra pups!_

After making sure all the soldiers noticed his 'grand' escape attempt he burst out of the forest a couple 100 meters down the otherwise deserted road. _Ok, part 1: get Spike to safety, part 2: acquire a weapon and a good can of whoop ass!_

Just as he was figuring out how to get a weapon, one sneaky soldier managed to creep up to him unnoticed and press his gun into Zack's head. _Damn. _Zack scowled. _I have got to pay more attention to my surroundings._

"Where's your f-friend!" the soldier stuttered but still managing to at least sound like he was the one in charge. Zack smiled. So the soldier knew who he was dealing with eh? Well he couldn't go ahead and disappoint the little guy now could he, since he so obviously heard all the remarkable stories.

"My…friend?" Zack questioned, fake confusion spreading across his face.

The soldier took a very auditable gulp. "Nymph th-three four f-five. He was w-with you."

"Nymph three four five?" Zack replied turning around to face the soldier who was supposedly holding him hostage. "I don't know of a Nymph three four five."

The soldier took another long awaited gulp. His gun was shaking in his hands but still pointed directly at Zack's head. "Y-your friend. Blond sp-spiky hair…"

"Oh you mean Spike!" Zack exclaimed cutting the poor confused soldier off. "Yeah he was with me, but I guess now he's not. Must have lost him somewhere…"

"Get down on your knees with your hands behind your head, **NOW**!! And Matt just shut the fuck up!" _Shit. The little soldier's little commander just had to show up. Just when I was about to get to the good part too._

Zack begrudgingly obeyed the little commander's orders when he noticed that the little commander had a bunch of little soldiers with him. Of course Zack could have taken out the commander and the single soldier easily, but a commander with a dozen or more soldiers would take a little planning, especially since he couldn't guarantee Spike's safety.

The commander circled him making sure that he wasn't hiding anything that could potentially harm him and his men. The commander was smarter than Zack thought. Problem was that Zack himself was a weapon, to a certain degree of course, and this commander seemed to have neglected that little fact.

"Where's the Nymph?" the commander questioned once he was satisfied that Zack was no longer a threat.

Zack glared up at the man. He hated how they constantly referred to Spike as a Nymph. It disgusted him really, for Spike was a human being, with a **name**, not just some Nymph. "His name is **Spike**," he growled out.

The commander threw back his head and laughed! He actually had the audacity to laugh! "Spike? Is that what you call it?" he said while continuing to chuckle, the rest of the soldiers joining in with their giggles. Crouching down to Zack's eye level he continued, face full of mirth. "**It** does not have a name, nor is **it** a **he**. You of all people should know that."

Zack gritted his teeth. That cocky bastard! If it wasn't for Spike, Zack would have gladly ripped the man's head off before all of his soldiers had a chance to fire their guns at him. But unfortunately he had to stay alive…for Spike's sake.

The commander stood and gestured to some of his men, "Detain him!" he ordered. He gestured to the rest, "Get back in the woods and find the Nymph!! General Sephiroth would very much like to have it returned to him, **unharmed**"

Right when Zack was about to throw away all thoughts of strategic planning out the window to prevent the soldiers from going back into those woods to find Spike, a loud rumbling noise was heard. And it was getting louder. He looked around searching for its source but the road was completely deserted.

All the soldiers that surrounded him had their weapons raised, ready to defend against whatever was causing that noise. Meaning that whatever was causing it was not Shinra issued. Zack smiled. This was the perfect time to launch his grand take down plan, without the loss of his life in the process.

When Zack prepared himself to target the little commander a flash appeared out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to find its source, three of the soldiers surrounding him fell to ground.

Seconds later a loud thumb accompanied with an 'Ugh!!' resonated from behind him.

He quickly turned around to find a teen aged girl who, strangely enough, looked like some sort of modern ninja, though she looked a little green. She had short black hair and was wearing a black bandana, knee high white boots, short back t-shirt with white flower prints, very short shorts, and had one arm partly covered in some kind of armor. But her looks didn't exactly scream ninja. Oh no! It was what she held in her hand. She was holding the object that had caused the flash, a giant spiked...cross…thingy that resembled something that a ninja would use. Zack wasn't exactly sure what the weapon was, but boy would he like to have a go at it.

The girl looked down at him and smiled. "Seems like you need some help here. Well the Great Ninja Yuffie is here to save the day." She posed for that last bit and if Zack wasn't Zack he would found that a little odd. But as it was, he was Zack, who just so happened to be guilty of doing the exact same thing any chance he got.

Before Zack could even blink the soldiers around him charged at the girl only to be shocked again when a spear appeared knocking a soldier's gun out of his hands and pinning it to the ground. Apparently the girl, Yuffie she said, wasn't as naive as she looked, for she wasn't alone.

In fact there were about five others with her, and what a strange looking bunch it was! You had your ninja, of course, a middle aged man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, ummm…yeah, a young women who was a very skilled martial artist, that is to say she was wiping the floor with any soldier that approached her effortlessly, another young women all dressed up in pink who looked like she should be in a flower shop, a teenage boy that looked like a mini Sephiroth, creepy as that was, and lastly a young man wielding a gun/blade thingy that, of course, Zack wanted to try out as well.

Yep, a very interesting mix of people. Zack wondered where he and Spike could sign up.

In a matter of minutes all the soldiers that _he_ was going to mop the dusty dirt road with, were down for the count. Surprisingly none were dead, just unconscious, and judging from their injuries, in a lot of pain. Zack gladly concluded that they weren't going anywhere for a long time.

As he stood and began dusting himself off, the young man with the cool looking weapon approached him and pointed that weapon straight at him!! "Who are you, and what is your business with Shinra?" the man all but demanded in a very cold and controlled voice.

After that question, Yuffie instantly stepped up and scolded the man. "Squall!! We just saved his life. Obviously he is not on Shri….."

"Who are you?" Squall asked again cutting her off in that annoying controlled voice of his, but not before Zack noticed a slight roll of the eyes at the mention of his name.

Zack glanced between Yuffie and Squall wondering what the hell was up with these people. _Yep. Odd bunch of people I have to say. Perfect group for me and Spike to hook up with._

When Zack's quick glance between the two was returned back to Squall he began to answer the man's question, "Well Squa…"

"**Leon**" the man stated vehemently.

Zack blinked. _O…K_... "Umm…Leon then." Zack continued. "My name is Zack, and just so know, I did not require your services. I had everything perfectly under control." Zack said rather confidently with a tiny hint of childish mockery. _Take that stone faced man._

'Leon's' face didn't change in the slightest. "And your business with Shinra?"

_Gee __does this guy say anything else?_

Before Zack could retaliate with some smart ass remark, the lady in pink interfered. "Don't mind Leon." She said calmly and gently. Almost like a mother explaining a simple fact about life to her kid. "He just gets a little on edge whenever we cross the broader into Shinra territory."

Leon rolled his eyes in a much more noticeable fashion than before, while lowering his weapon.

"So…" the lady in pink continued "…why was Shinra after you?"

Zack liked this lady. She made him fell all warm and fuzzy inside. And if he did something wrong he had the feeling she wouldn't tear him apart but forgive him completely. Not that he had done anything wrong; it was just the aura she gave off. Not like this 'Leon' character. "My friend and I are…fugitives." he lied to the lady in pink.

"Fugitives?" Leon stated with a questionable eye brow raised.

Zack glared back at Leon "Yeah. We were held prisoner for treachery. I guess you could say we don't like Shinra anymore than you do."

Leon just continued to stare right back at him, with the same stony face as before. _Did anything faze this guy?_

"Where's your friend?" Yuffie piped up before Leon could say anything more, not like he was going too anytime soon that is.

"I hid him in the woods," Zack answered pointing into the woods. "You see he's really sick and so…is unable to defend himself. There's a patch of ferns not to far off. I hid him there."

Now before the group before him could mutter, that is to say Yuffie and the pink lady for Leon was currently sporting that 'I am going to kill you' look again, a response on whether they would offer their assistance for himself and Spike someone came running up and warned them that five Shinra air ships where on their way here.

Surprisingly, Leon was the first to react to the news. Something that Zack would never have thought the man capable of, what with his 'I have no emotions therefore I don't care what happens so screw off before I kill you' attitude.

"Yuffie, Tifa, Cid! Get everyone back on the ship and prepare for a possible confrontation." Leon ordered the three, who immediately obeyed without a single thought.

"You," He pointed to Zack, "are going to take Aerith and myself to your friend."

Zack nodded his agreement. Anything was better than facing more Shinra soldiers. Not like he couldn't take them all on or anything by himself, but he had Spike to worry about, so help was required.

As Zack began leading Aerith and Leon into the dense forest, a strong sense overwhelmed him. Shinra had arrived, or more particularly, _someone_ from Shinra.

Zack cautiously turned around to come face to face with a tall, very well built man. He had inhuman cat like green eyes and long following sliver hair. If it wasn't for his demeanor he could have easily lived a wealthy life as a male model, but unfortunately, for Zack, he was a deadly killer. Sephiroth was his name and he was the strongest and greatest SOLDIER ever to grace the Shinra military. This man was the reason why everyone in Shinra made it their top priority to find Spike.

Sephiroth raised his incredibly long sword, called Masamune, and spoke with an eerily calm, demanding voice. "You took what is mine. I want it back."

Zack hadn't noticed that Leon had moved up next to him until he heard a faint "Sephiroth" emanate from under his breath. So Leon knew about Sephiroth, and by the look that Leon was giving the man he knew him on a more personal level.

This was not good. Zack knew Leon was a very skilled soldier, but he was human, which meant he didn't stand a chance against Sephiroth, hell even the almighty Zack was no match against the guy. The only thing that Zack had going for him was that he wasn't…completely…human, just like Sephiroth.

So Zack did the only thing that he could do at this point, he stepped forward putting himself between Sephiroth and Leon. Without taking his eyes off Sephiroth he quietly spoke to a confused Leon, "Take your friend and go find Spike. I'll distract Sephiroth long enough so that all of you can escape."

Silence was heard behind him. Odd, he expected some sort of argument or refusal or…_something_ from the man. Then he heard the movement of boots as they crunched upon the road with a faint "good luck" before the sound of rustling bushes was heard shortly thereafter.

Zack silently thanked the heavens that Leon wasn't just some emotionless bastard who only cared about his pride and reputation as a leader. No, Leon was smart and knew when to back down when the odds were so obviously not in his favor. Spike would be safe with him and his odd bunch of followers, and that's all Zack needed to know.

Sephiroth's eyes followed Zack's every movement with frightening mirth as Zack slowly crouched down to pick up a sword that one of the soldiers lost during Leon's surprise attack. He stood back up sword at the ready while Sephiroth readied himself for the attack, a glint of excitement shinning in his eyes.

Zack knew he wouldn't come out of this confrontation alive. His only thoughts before Sephiroth took the first move in attack was that he never got the chance to say 'I love you'.

* * *

Leon rushed through the woods, with Aerith close behind, searching for the fern patch that Zack had mentioned. The faint noises of clashing metal could be heard in the distance. Apparently Zack had acquired a weapon, not like it was going to do him any good.

Despite the fact that Leon didn't care for the childish man he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving him behind. The only thing that prevented him from turning around and going back was that Zack knew exactly what he was getting himself into. _He also knew I wouldn't last seconds against the man._

As he rounded a massive tree he spotted the patch the ferns he was in search for. The patch was rather big and extremely dense. Hopefully they could find Zack's friend quickly before Sephiroth was finished with him.

He turned to Aerith, who had stepped up beside him, her green eyes scanning the area before her. She briefly looked to Leon and nodded in silent agreement to fan out and search through the ferns.

Leon placed his gunblade in its holster on his hip, and began to sweep his hands through the ferns. He didn't know anything about the man he was searching for besides that a) he was a man, b) he was very sick and likely unconscious, and c) his name was Spike. Why anyone would call their child 'Spike' was a mystery to him, but whatever, the man's name wasn't what was important anyway.

As he pushed some more ferns out of his way, he heard a faint 'Oh!' and then a loud thump. He stood up and looked over to where Aerith had tripped. "Are you alright?" he questioned, remaining were he stood.

"Argh. I'm fine," she answered sitting up with a disgruntled look on her face. She smiled briefly up at Leon before turning her head around to see what she had tripped on.

When Leon was satisfied that Aerith was alright he returned to his search but as he did so heard a very auditable gasp followed by a faint "Oh my god" coming from Aerith.

Curious, Leon wadded through the ferns towards Aerith so that he could get a look at what shocked Aerith so. There half hidden under the ferns was a short, skinny, blond, spiky haired man who Leon thought he lost forever 13 years ago. _But it couldn't be. It just __**couldn't**_

He turned to Aerith, slight shock apparent on his face, to find an equally shocked Aerith looking up at him.

_It's…_

"Leon, its Prince Cloud."

…_Cloud?_

**TBC...**


	2. Spike

A/N: Alright, chapter 2 is finally up!! I wish to thank all the people who read, reviewed, and faved my story - even thou it was only an introdutory chapter where nothing really happened - Anyway cudos to you all!!

Peace out  
Kawaii Hitsuji

Disclamier - I obvouisly do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and anything SquareEnix. Though, when I do embark on my world takeover, things could change :)

**WARNINGS** - This story does contain YAOI parings (boyxboy) and also MALE pregnancy (but not in the way you think) If these two themes DO NOT float your boat then PLEASE make good use of the back button, for that is why it exists.

* * *

**Path to Remembrance**

--- Spike ---

_Spike knew something wasn't right. His backside felt cold and damp, not to mention he wanted to throw up again. But that wasn't what was causing the uneasy feeling he felt. Something was missing, or more like someone. _Zack…?

_He remembered being carried somewhere for some reason. Was Zack carrying him somewhere? And did he just drop him in a puddle!? No, it felt squishy. Was it mud? Why would Zack have dropped him in the mud and not pick him back up?_

"_I'll you find you, I promise."_

_That was Zack's voice. He was leaving him here in the mud he dropped him in. But…why? And what did he mean by 'I'll find you'?_

"_There they are!"_

_Wait, that wasn't Zack's voice. Did Shinra finally manage to catch up with them? But if that was true then why did Zack drop him in the mud and leave. He didn't want to be left alone, especially in the cold, wet mud, with Shinra close by. He desperately wanted to call out to Zack but for some strange reason he was unable to do so._

"_Get back in the woods and find the Nymph!!"_

_Spike began to mentally sob. He was so dizzy, confused, and afraid that the only thoughts that kept plaguing his mind was that Zack had abandoned him, here in the mud. The soldiers were going to find and take him back to that god forsaken institution. He didn't want to go back to the institution, not after all that Zack had shown him._

_God, he was a grown…man. Yeah, a grown man. He shouldn't be sobbing like this, even if it was all in his head. Zack was somewhere, he wouldn't have left him. He was somewhere and he was coming back. He had promised._

"_You took what is mine."_

_Panic racked through him after hearing that voice, his whole body trembling with fear. It was him. It. Was. __**Him**__. Where was Zack? He needed Zack. His worst fear was becoming a reality, and Zack wasn't here to comfort and protect him. The only thing worse than being forced to return to the institution was being forced to be with his mate. And __**he**__ had finally come for him. __**He**__ had found them._

_The dampness on his backside had suddenly left him. He was being carried again. No! He wouldn't go back to that life. _Zack where are you!? There taking me back! Zack!?

"_Hold him tightly Leon. His fever is very high and he probably can't comprehend what's going on."_

_Everything was spinning now. His mind could no longer grasp what little he knew of his surroundings. Words were being said, and he tried to listen to them, but they were being said too fast. Everything was too loud, too hot, too…he wanted Zack. He just wanted Zack. Everything would be alright with Zack._

_Through the haze of his mind Spike managed to open his bleary eyes, and was presented with a scene he couldn't believe to be true. There Zack was, just standing within the hazy range of his vision, his mate's sword running through his chest._

_Time seemed to slow down or completely stop. Whichever it was, he was sure he had forgotten how to move, to breath. He was hallucinating. He was dreaming. This wasn't happening. This wasn't __**real**_

_He then saw his mate's sword begin its agonizingly slow with drawl from Zack's body. Once the sword had been completely removed Zack fell over, lifeless, to the dusty dirt road._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Spike screamed trying to get to Zack but was unable to do so. Something was holding him down. He thrashed about trying to get away, to get to Zack, until one of his thrashing limbs hit open air and he fell with a loud thud.

He just lay there, breathing heavily, in extreme shock from the fall. His heart was racing, his head hurt, and a cold sweat drenched his body. It wasn't until he started to come out of his dream like state that he noticed that he was shaking.

He slowly began to open his eyes to find that he was lying on a wooden floor, tangled up in a white sheet, and clad in nothing but his underwear. He rolled his tired eyes up to find a bed. A bed. He had fallen out of a bed.

Confused, he slowly began to push himself to his hands and knees, albeit shakily. A queasy feeling washed over him and he tried to will it away, though eventually sickness won out and he couldn't help but throw up from where he had fallen. Once he finished his daily vomiting, he cleaned his mouth with the corner of the sheet and leaned back on the heels of his feet in an effort to calm his nerves.

_A dream_, he thought, taking slow, deep, shaky breaths. _It was nothing but a dream._

As he slowly managed to calm his nerves down, he decided he should at least try to get a look at his surroundings. He opened his eyes once again and began to scan the room he was in. It was very sparsely decorated, that was for sure. There was the bed, a nightstand sitting next to it with a vase full of brightly coloured yellow flowers upon it, a bath that was so small that it could only house a single sink and toilette, a full length mirror, and another nightstand for which, unlike the one by the bed, had a wash bowel, a couple of towels, and a pitcher of water placed neatly on it. The only light that the room offered happened to be from the narrow window that spanned the length room. Surprisingly, it was able to bring in a fair amount of sunlight.

Where was he? Cause if this was a hotel room then it was the smallest, not to mention oddest, hotel room Zack and him had ever been in. The bath didn't even have a shower and the bed was only big enough for one person. There wasn't even a dresser.

He grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself to his feet. Once he felt steady enough to walk he pushed himself away from the bed and staggered over to the room's only exit, mindful of his puddle of sickness. He still felt really weak, so as he reached the door he placed a hand on the wall next to it to keep himself upright.

After taking a small break from that five step walk, he opened the door and peered out into the hall. It was completely empty except for a lone chair placed across the hall from the room he was currently occupying.

He stepped out and softly closed the door behind him. He heard distant voices echo from down the hall and decided to make his way toward them, thinking that that was were the common room must be located with Zack having a little bit too much fun. He would have just gone back in the room, but after that frightening **real** dream he had, all he wanted was to see Zack and make sure that he was indeed alive.

With his hand placed against the wall for support he weakly made his way down the hall. He vaguely considered that he was in nothing but his…well Zack said these shorts, called boxers, where underwear for men, and that he should wear them. He tried for a little awhile but it felt weird. There was just too much space. So, just to make Zack happy, he wore these 'boxers' over his own preferred underwear thinking they were nothing more than a light pair of cotton shorts. He also disliked the fact that they had little chocobo's printed all over them, but since they were a gift from Zack he gladly wore them.

He turned a corner and spotted the slightly ajar door to the common room only a few steps away. Still keeping his hand against the wall he made his way slowly towards it. He prayed that Zack was there because he didn't think that he would be able to make it back to the room without some assistance. _God, why am I so weak? It feels like I hadn't eaten in days._

He took another short break before pushing the squeaky door open and stepping through. All activity in the room, which really didn't look like a common room, ceased with every single pair of shocked eyes staring directly at him like he was some sort of deity that had dropped from the heavens to bring forth salvation.

He was about to break the awkward silence that permeated throughout the room due to his appearance, but someone beat him too it.

"OH! MY! GOD!!" a girl with short black hair squealed. She jumped out of her chair with her arms flung out wide, "CLOUD!!!"

He didn't have time to do anything. Before he knew it, the girl jumped him, warping her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. He could swear he stood there for about point two seconds, stunned, before he crumpled to the floor, unable to support the added weight from the girl. To make matters worse, he smacked the back of his head against the door frame resulting in some fancy stars floating across his vision.

Oh lord his head hurt, and the girl who jumped him wasn't helping by continuing to squeeze the life out of him. He was faintly aware of people shuffling around him, as he could see their faint, blurry figures, muttering things he couldn't quite make out since he was dizzy and in a hell of a lot of pain.

It seemed like hours before someone pried the girl on top of him off. He instantly rolled onto side in a vain attempt to regain his senses, amazingly it seemed to work. As he began to force his eyes open he came face to face with a pink figure asking him about…about fingers? Why was she asking him about fingers...wait she was holding them up…oh, she wanted to know how many. God, did he really hit his head that hard?

The pink figure, who slowly started to resemble a pretty looking girl, kept on pestering him about how many fingers she was holding up, so he decided to answer her despite the fact that he was most likely going to get the number wrong as his vision was still a little out of focus . "…four" he crocked out after giving her fingers a good hard look.

She smiled down at him before turning away and scolding the girl who jumped him. He heard a 'smack' then a 'What was that for?' followed by a 'After 13 years ya try to kill 'im. Fuck girl control ya'self'

As he tried to push himself to his hands and knees a gentle voice spoke to him accompanied by an equally gentle hand. "Take it easy. You've had very high fever these past few days and have become quite weak because of it. Your head should be fine through, though I would like to take a closer look at it once we get you back to your room."

He obeyed the voice's concern, ignoring everything else that was said about his health, and leaned up against the wall so that he could get a better view of his surroundings, not to mention the people around him. There was the black haired girl that had jumped him, smiling brightly at him, the girl in pink, a blond haired man smoking a cigarette, and that was it. No Zack. He swept his eyes across the group again thinking he must have missed him but Zack was no were to be seen. He brought a hand to head trying to clear his thoughts so that he could ask what he wanted to ask before he was jumped. "I-I'm looking for a friend of mine. He has black spiky hair and his name is Zack. Have you seen him?"

Silence was all the response he got.

He lifted his head and peered at the girl in pink who had turned her gaze to the floor, a sad look on her pretty face. He then moved his eyes over to the blond man who only scratched his nose looking away. Lastly he slid his eyes down to the black haired girl who was staring at him with a quivering lip and eyes filling up with tears.

She then jumped him, again, wailing, "I'm so sorry Cloudy! But there was nothing we could do!?"

He couldn't breathe again, but this time he was sure it was not caused by the girl. He just sat there staring straight ahead not really understanding what had been said to him. Well he was pretty sure he got it but maybe…just maybe he was wrong. "I don't understand. What do you mean by…by there was nothing you could do?" he managed to spit out.

The girl in pink finally looked up from the floor, eyes glossy from tears she refused to let fall, and gave him his answer. "He was killed while protecting us…protecting you. I'm so sorry Cloud."

His heart sank. Killed. He was killed protecting him. Him. _No…_

Many things began to race through his already aching head. He had to get out of here. He had to go…somewhere, but where? Zack was gone and he had always told him what to do and where to go. He didn't know anything outside the walls of the institution. He needed Zack. God, what was he going to do? _I think I'm going be sick._

He violently pushed the black haired girl off him and scrambled back into the hallway on his hands and knees. The group followed yelling at him to calm down, that they were here to help him, and everything was going to be alright. He heard the name Cloud again and he finally snapped. "SHUT UP!! STOP calling me THAT!! My name is SPIKE not CL-CL…"

He couldn't get out the last part because his body shook too much from the pain, the frustration, the anger, the confusion. He vomited again that morning, but instead of turning away from the disgusting mess he stared down at it, ignoring everything around him.

It was in that moment that everything crashed down on him. He knew that he wasn't sick. Zack knew that he wasn't sick, but he never got the chance to confirm Zack's suspicion. Now Zack was gone. Zack, the only person besides the military and the institutions staff, knew what he was.

He never regretted the night they were both pissed drunk and did things that they really shouldn't have done. Not until now that is. _What am I going to do? I can't go through this alone. Zack…_

He suddenly felt extremely sleepy and he couldn't help but shut his eyes and let sleep take him. The last thing that reached his mind before falling into a deep slumber was the blond man swearing, 'Fuck Aerith, did ya think that was necessary?'

* * *

Aerith slowly walked down the hall towards Leon's cabin in extreme thought. She had just given Cloud a complete head to toe examination and discovered something **quite** unusual.

To say that it shocked her was an understatement. In fact she stood there staring at it for a good five minutes or more before she regained her thought process and continued on with her examination, which now included the area in question. As she probed the area further she discovered another hidden secret that she was sure Cloud didn't really know about yet.

She sighed. Telling Leon about Cloud's physical condition wasn't what she was worried about. He would be shocked, whether or not he would openly display it was debatable, but she knew he would understand and accept what Shinra had done to his childhood friend.

No, what she feared most was telling Leon that his best friend did not remember him. She wasn't sure how he would react since he guarded his emotions so well. Nobody ever had seen, let alone heard of, Leon displaying any kind of distress.

She knew that Cloud had gone through a lot while living with Shinra for 13 years and likely would be unwilling to talk about his time with them. But having no memory besides life with Shinra! She and surely everyone else hadn't even considered that a possibility when they had found him, until this morning's incident had occurred.

She had sensed something 'off' about him when he had found them in their little dinning-kitchen cabin but she chose to ignore it. He wasn't well after all. It wasn't until he completely broke down after hearing about Zack's death when that feeling she had sensed earlier was in fact right. To make matters worse she had this sinking feeling that Cloud's memory loss was more complicated than what she believed. He **had** yelled at them about calling him Cloud.

She shook her head. Leon was definitely **not** going to take this well.

Aerith was so distracted with her thoughts that she had almost completely walked by Leon's cabin. She stared at it for a moment or two before she approached it and hesitantly gave it a few soft knocks. A faint 'enter' was heard from the other side of the door and so she took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Leon was sitting at his desk with a silver lion headed pendent being examined in his hands. Cloud had given him that on his seventh birthday. Strangely, it was also the day that the two had met and became friends.

"How is he?" he asked putting the pendent safely around his neck. He always wore it, never taking it off for more than a few minutes. Until now it was the only thing he had to remember Cloud by.

She bit her lip. Being the bearer of bad news came with the job as Healer. It didn't necessarily mean she liked doing it. Besides she really shouldn't be doing this. Cloud wouldn't appreciate it but what was she to do? He was obviously not in his right mind. _He doesn't even remember us, remember?_ a snide little voice echoed through her thoughts.

A period of silence ensued with Leon waiting patiently for her answer to his question. So she released her lip and straightened her back in hopes of regaining what confidence she had left about this being the right thing to do. _Just spit it out. Keeping the inventible secret isn't going to do anyone good, especially Leon_. "He's recovering well, even after Yuffie jumped him this morning."

Leon rose a questioningly eyebrow at that but she ignored it. Yuffie jumping Cloud wasn't what was important. "I did a complete examination on him after that to ensure that Yuffie hadn't injured him too badly and discovered something quite…unusual." She paused briefly while giving herself a good mental kick to the behind on what she was about to reveal. _But this is Cloud we're talking about. Doctor-patient confidentiality does not apply here...I hope._ "He…He no longer possess his male genitalia and reproductive system. It has been completely removed and replaced with that of a female's."

Both of Leon's eyebrows had risen now. He was shocked though Aerith had already predicted that. "So you're saying that he isn't Cloud but just some mutated person who was made to look like him?" There was a hint of bewilderment in his voice, like this was too unbelievable to be true, and if nobody knew Leon as well she did then they wouldn't have picked it up.

Aerith quickly shook her head, "No. He is our Cloud, he's just been altered. There is an extremely faint scar where his penis used to be but no others. His lack of other scars that should be there worries me. I-I don't believe his replacement organs and genitalia came from a donor. I think that they **grew** there themselves with the aid of whoever had done this to him.

Leon's gaze fell to his desk with his eyebrows scrunching down in thought. After a moment of silence he asked, "Can it be reversed? Will his manhood be able to be restored?"

Aerith was afraid he would ask that. Leon was a very predicable man when it came to conversation. "I-I don't know. The people involved in this were extremely skilled, and even if the procedure could be reversed we would have to wait for months before his body is ready for the change."

"What do you mean by 'before his body is ready'?"

"Well he's with child. I'm unsure of how far along he is but I'm guessing about six, maybe seven weeks."

Leon sat back in his chair staring at nothing in particular while he thought about what Aerith had just told him. Minutes passed before he spoke, eyes never leaving the spot they were currently focused on. "Is that all?"

Aerith wished that she could answer yes. Leon looked utterly devastated by the news of what Shinra had done his friend and prince. She walked over to him with a sadden look in her green eyes and placed a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't remember us."

Leon closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. A short time passed before Aerith noticed that he was griping the arm rest of his chair like a life line. He was angry. Angry, because Shinra had taken away the one person, besides his own family, he really cared about away. "Is it just memory loss or **brainwash**?" he growled out.

Everybody had heard the rumours about Shinra. They liked to kidnap children, particularly boys under the age of twelve, and turn them into soldiers who would fight for their cause until their last dying breath. They were just rumours; rumours that Leon didn't believe. Aerith herself didn't believe them either. She had thought that it was beyond all morals, even for Shinra.

Then Cloud returned. Apparently Shinra really was that evil.

"Brainwash I think," Aerith responded. "We won't know for sure until he awakens from the sleep spell I placed on him during this morning's incident."

Relaxing in his chair a bit he nodded his head. "Send for me when he awakes. I'm sure I don't need to remind you to keep this quite. The crew is in good spirits since hearing about his return. I don't want to take that away from them just yet." He looked to Aerith with hollow looking eyes, "I've already sent word to Sora and Roxas. It will be a couple more weeks before they return from their mission, so it will give us time to prepare what we wish to tell them about their brother."

"Ok," Aerith whispered. "I'll send for you when he awakes." She then gave him one of her gentle smiles and quietly left his cabin without another glance back. Leon needed his solitude right now and she wouldn't be the one to disturb it.


	3. Truth and Lies

A/N: Wow!! It's been a long time since I've updated this. And it wasn't because I forgot about it. This chapter just did not want to be written, and it still nags at me to edit it in some places. I swear I re-wrote one part five times and another like three times. Gahhhh!!! No more. I'm posting this even if I'm not completely satisfied with it. Hopefully I didn't make any of the characters appear too OOC.

Peace out  
Kawaii Hitsuji

PS – I just have to say this is probably the strangest story idea I have come up with (Come on Cloud's pregnant!!) I have a much more normal one in the works, but I don't think I'll be putting it up until this one is done (I fear the strangeness of this story will be pushed under my bed, never to see the light of day again, before its finished, and I really want to finish this). On another note if this story is too strange for you try reading my 'Bed Monsters' one. It's **way** more down earth and shall I say normal?

Disclamier - I obviously do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and anything SquareEnix. Though, when I do embark on my world takeover, things could change :)

**WARNINGS** - This story does contain YAOI parings (boyxboy) and also MALE pregnancy (but not in the way you think) If these two themes DO NOT float your boat then PLEASE make good use of the back button, for that is why it exists.

* * *

**Path to Remembrance**

--- Truth and Lies ---

"Spike?"

"Don't call me that, it isn't my name."

"Well I've asked you a thousand times or more for you choose one because calling you Nymph something, something…"

"Three four five."

"Ok, Nymph and some number isn't a name, it's a designation. You are a **person** therefore you deserve a **name**. A boy's name too, cause you kinda look like one."

"Kinda? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"That you're not an it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…I…I don't know any names to choose from. All the names I know of are yours, my caregiver's, and my mates. I like yours but we can't have the same name."

"I can give you a name. But you have to promise that you'll use it. No backsess."

"You're such a child."

"Hey, if you don't want my input then I'll just keep calling you Spike."

"Ok, fine. I don't care."

"No backsess?"

"No backsess."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"…Spike."

"…"

"…"

"…I hate you."

* * *

Spike was currently lying in bed and staring at the wall beside it. He had awoken awhile ago from a dream, a memory really, about the time when Zack managed to con him into taking a name such as Spike. He hated the name, but deep down he cherished it because Zack was the one who had given it to him. That act alone meant the world to Spike.

He didn't want to believe that Zack was dead. That it was just some really big mistake. The possibility was there since those strange people didn't even know his name. Maybe, just maybe, his Zack was still alive and wondering around this so called inn, flirting with any pretty girl that came into sight. It was possible, right?

Humph, who was he kidding? The possibility of there being a look alike Zack with the same name was like believing in Zack's so called 'bed monsters'.

Spike rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He already missed how Zack enjoyed waking him up by staring at him while he slept; like a cat waiting for its master to wake up and feed it. It scared the shit out of him whenever Zack did that. In fact the first time had Zack nursing a black eye for about a week.

A small smile appeared on Spike's face. Zack never did learn after that. He kept on doing it and had always ended up nursing some part of his face. Apparently being a 1st Class SOLDIER didn't require any level of intelligence.

Spike's smile slowly faded and a single tear ran down his cheek. Zack would never learn now, not that he was taking strides to learn anyway.

The sound of the door knob turning brought him out of his musings. He wiped away the wet trail that the tear had left on his cheek and sat up to greet whoever was about to enter his room. In some strange way he hoped that it was Zack on the other side of that door. He knew that it wasn't of course, but the hope still remained in the back of his mind.

The door was pushed open, accompanied by a small creek, to reveal the girl in pink he had met earlier. She was nudging the door with her foot and hip since her hands were full with a tray packed with a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of water.

Spike hoped she hadn't heard his stomach growl its approval for the sandwiches.

Once the door was carefully pushed open she looked up from the tray and smiled. "I thought you might be awake." She then gestured with the tray, "I'm sure you're hungry. It's been a couple days since you last ate. That fever of yours was pretty high, but thankfully it wasn't some virus that had caused it. Just exhaustion, prolonged exposure to the heat, and dehydration. Nothing that I'm a stranger to."

Spike didn't say anything back. He just gave her an odd look. She seemed nice enough but that didn't mean he could trust her. He had to be careful around other people, especially now that Zack…_no, don't think about that_ he chided himself.

She proceeded over to the night stand where the wash bowl was located and placed the tray on it. She regarded him once again, her smile never once fading, "Le-Squall should be here shortly. He's our commander and just wants to meet you."

Spike had caught that stutter she made, though he couldn't think of a reason why someone's name would have been such a problem to disclose. Her eyes, however, stared hopefully at him, almost like he should have recognized her commander's name, which of course he didn't. How was he supposed to know the name of a man he's never met before?

Spike just gave her a confused look in return. Apparently she got the point and decided to give up on the whole recognition thing with slight disappointment. "So...how are you feeling?" she asked, still managing to retain her cheerful demeanour.

Spike couldn't help but let his confused look turn into a sombre one. He also didn't bother to answer her question. He instead looked away to stare at the now very interesting duvet cover. He didn't know how he felt, sad he guessed. Not that it was any of her business.

There was a short pause before the girl decided to abandon the question she had asked, since she obviously wasn't going to get an answer. "I'm sorry about your friend. You two must have been through a lot."

"What makes you think that?" Spike quietly, with a hint of spite, answered to the duvet cover.

"It's the impression I got when I first met him." A pause, "He cared about you." Spike heard her take a step closer to the bed. "It's the same impression I get from you."

Spike didn't look at her. She sounded way too gentle and caring about the whole situation. She didn't know him! What gave her the right to assume that Zack and he cared that much about each other from a five second meeting?

He griped the bed sheets. He was over reacting. She wasn't pitying him but just trying to be helpful and nice; caring even. He wasn't used this 'people being nice to him' thing, since Zack was the only person who had actually really cared about him. _Zack..._

The bed dipped a little indicating that the girl had sat down. A moment later she placed her hand over his fisted one in a comforting manner. He slowly looked up and was met with a kind and compassionate face. She knew what he was going through, for the look in her eye's said that she too had lost someone that had meant a great deal to her.

Spike gave her a weak smile in return for her silent understanding. Maybe he wasn't truly alone. Maybe the people Zack had left him with could be trusted. Not completely, but just enough to help him through his current situation.

The girl opened her mouth prepared to speak when a soft knock was heard from the door. Spike and the girl turned their heads towards the doorway where a slightly tall, slim, well built man stood. He had long brown hair and a scar running from the top of his nose down to just below his left eye.

Unlike the girl, who radiated kindness and compassion, this guy gave Spike the feeling of cold indifference. And the look he was giving him! It was cold and calculating yet there was a very small hint of...concern? Spike wasn't exactly sure what it was but it gave him this strong sense of déjà vu. He could have sworn this man had given him this look before, minus all the coldness attached with it. It unnerved him to say the least.

"Squall, we were just waiting for you." The girl greeted while standing up from the bed.

Squall lingered his stare on Spike for a couple more seconds before shutting the door behind him and regarding the girl. His expression never once faltered or changed, though there was a slight twitch of his eye at the mention of his name. "I'm assuming introductions have already been made?"

"Not entirely." The girl answered. She then gestured to Spike, "This is..."

"Spike." He defiantly said while glaring up at Squall.

"And Spike this is Squall, our fearless leader as you already know." The girl cheerfully continued.

Squall arched an eyebrow at the girl's introduction before returning his attention back to Spike, where he proceeded to give him that look again. "Call me Leon."

'_Call me Leon'? What the hell?_ Spike gave the girl a questioning look. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

'Leon' apparently chose to ignore the silent exchange between the two and continued on with his introduction. "I am the commander of a resistance group called AVALANCHE." He gestured towards the girl, "As you may already know this is Aerith, a skilled healer aboard this ship and a valued member of AVALANCHE."

Spike's gaze shifted back over to the girl, Aerith, who had just been disclosed as being a healer. Healers were doctors with magic abilities, which meant that she must have given him an examination while he was unconscious. _Don't jump to conclusions yet. She may not have given you a through-o check-up, just a basic one. She has no idea that you're a nymph. No idea at all._

As Spike continued to mentally reassure himself that his secret was still his secret, Aerith decided to continue where Leon left off. "Your friend said that you two were fugitives charged with treason. We want to help you but we need more information."

Needed more information? Ok, Spike could do that. He and Zack had practiced their 'story' since the day they escaped from the institution so any discrepancies were long since worked out. The only thing he had against him was the fact that Aerith may already know that his story was a lie. He hoped that she didn't.

"Zack and I were once SOLDIER's. Shinra betrayed Zack when they attacked the village his family resided in because they believed a rebel group had set up headquarters there. No one who was in the village at the time survived."

"And you?" Leon interrupted.

Spike glared at him before continuing on. He didn't like being interrupted especially when it would drag him off course of his 'story'. Zack was the one who told their 'story' when asked because he was such a good liar. Spike hoped that he sounded convincing enough for these people.

"Zack was my best friend. When I heard what Shinra had done to his family I stood by his side. My family was killed during the war with Radiant Garden, so I didn't have to worry about Shinra harming them for taking Zack's side."

"It wasn't until Zack and I accused Shinra of murder that we were charged with treason. We were imprisoned for a couple weeks before Zack broke us free. Our goal was to get out of Shinra territory and begin a new life helping others fight against Shinra."

Leon stared down at him for a brief moment before he asked, "You were an ex-SOLDIER?"

Spike nodded. "It's why my eyes glow; a mark of SOLDIER."

"And your family was killed during the war?"

Something was telling Spike that Leon was on to him, that he knew that he was lying. How, Spike didn't know but he slowly nodded his head again, if a little hesitantly this time around.

Another moment passed before Leon spoke. Apparently he was being cautious of the words he chose to use. "What if I told you that a part of your family was still alive?"

"Leon!" Aerith scolded. "This isn't the time for this. He still hasn't completely recovered yet."

Spike just stared at Leon in utter confusion as he waved Aerith away awaiting Spike's response. Spike wasn't expecting that. He was a nymph; born from a test tube filled with mako. He never had a family that existed in the first place. So what on gaia made Leon believe that he had **living** family members?

"Well?" Leon persisted while successfully waving off Aerith.

Spike remained silent. He didn't know how to answer Leon's question without exposing himself to them. The only thing he had going for him was to play along with Leon's question and hope for the best. It would have been what Zack would've done; at least that's what Spike thought. Sometimes it was difficult to predict Zack's actions since his childlike personality was so very chaotic at times.

"Who?" He surprised himself that he had managed to actually get that one word out. He was treading in very dangerous and unknown waters after all.

"Who do you think?" Leon answered flatly. "Your brothers. Roxas and Sora."

Brothers!? Who did this guy think he was? "Brothers? I was told they went MIA during the war. Are they in some kind of secret Radiant Garden prison camp?" Spike patted himself on the back for that. He may not be good at lying but right now he could even put Zack to shame.

Well, he may have thought that it was a good lie but apparently Leon thought otherwise. He just stared down at him, slight shock apparent in his eyes, before Aerith placed herself between himself and Leon, hands firmly pressed to her hips. Spike couldn't see her face but he was pretty sure she wasn't pleased with Leon. The look that slowly spread across Leon's face was evidence of that.

Finally, after a short stare down with Aerith, Leon relented. "You're welcome to join our resistance, but you must provide us with any information that you know of about Shinra territory and their SOLDIER's." Leon stated mechanically. Spike could tell he wasn't happy with the outcome of their conversation.

"And if I refuse?" Spike retorted. He didn't know much about SOLDIER's, which could prove to be troublesome when Leon asked simple questions about them.

That made Leon smirk, if slightly. "You said yourself that you and your friend wished to help those who stand against Shinra. Who better to help but a resistance group?"

Spike just glared at him. He didn't appreciate being mocked at.

"You have until you've recovered to make your decision, though I can't see you refusing us." With that Leon quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

_Prick_.

He heard Aerith let out a sigh. "Please forgive Leon. He's been stressed these past few days."

"Humph, more like he's emotional constipated."

"That too," Aerith giggled. "He really is a nice person. It's just buried deep, deep, _deep_ down."

Spike gave a small smile at Aerith's comment, though traces of worry laced through his eyes. He wanted to confirm just how much she knew about him without giving himself away to her. But how was he supposed to do that?

He didn't realize that he had zoned out in contemplative thought until a plate full of sandwiches was held out in front of his face. He blinked at the plate held out in front of him, regaining his sense of reality, before he reached out and took one of the offered sandwiches.

"You're supposed to take the whole plate silly." Aerith giggled while dropping the plate of sandwiches into his lap.

Spike gave the plate of sandwiches a strange look before giving the same look to Aerith. He may not have eaten anything in the past two days but there were **a lot** of sandwiches on this plate. It wasn't possible for him to be able to fit that much food into his stomach, no matter how delicious these sandwiches could be. That is unless he had another stomach he was unaware...shit.

Spike let his gaze fall back down to the plate of sandwiches in resignation. "You know I'm pregnant," he muttered to the sandwiches.

Aerith smiled and looked at him like he had just said the most stupidest thing in the world. "Of course silly! I am a healer and, as such, it is my duty to know everything there is about my patients. How else will I be able to help them?"

Spike couldn't help but stare wide eyed up at Aerith. Zack had always told him that nobody outside of the institution knew about Nymph's. Apparently Aerith had just proven Zack wrong.

"You're...not shocked?"

"To be honest, I kind of was." She answered while returning to her spot on the bed next to him and staring solemnly ahead of her. "I didn't know what to think," she admitted before her smile returned. "I mean how often does a pregnant **man** come to be a patient of mine."

"I'm not a man." Spike whispered looking sadly down at the sandwiches in his lap. "Nor a SOLDIER."

"Huh?"

"I'm a Nymph," he continued. "Zack was the SOLDIER."

He didn't know why he began to tell her everything. It just sort of all came out. He guessed that maybe telling Aerith the whole truth, well everything that happened after his escape from the institution, would help her in helping him through his first pregnancy. Or maybe it was because he trusted her, like he did with Zack when they first met. She did keep his secret when she found out about his pregnancy after all, at least that's the impression he got from Leon.

Whatever the reason, it felt nice to no longer have to hide who he really was, even if it was only one person to begin with. He hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass later on.

* * *

_15 years ago..._

The sun was low in the sky indicating that night was approaching. Despite it being late in the evening it was still hot out. But that was to be expected since it **was** the middle of summer.

Squall was in the middle of a deserted soccer field kicking a shiny new soccer ball into the air. His dad had given it to him as an early birthday present. Not that he really cared. All he wanted was for his dad to actually be here on his birthday. But no! He had to go away and fight some people who were supposedly invading their country. How was that even possible when he, himself, had never seen these people?

He kicked the ball a little higher into the air so that he could side kick it through a set of goal posts a couple meters away. It sailed straight through the middle and into a pile of bushes that lined the field.

He stared at where it had landed with an angry look on his face. He then turned kicking up a bit of the very dry field and walked in the opposite direction of where his ball had landed. He never wanted the stupid ball anyway.

He made his way over to his back pack and sat himself down next to it. Leaning back on the palms of his hands he looked up into the sky. It was starting to get dark and some of the evening stars had already begun to shine. His babysitter should be worrying about him now. He didn't care. She wasn't his mom so he didn't have to listen to her scold him all the time for coming home late.

"I found your ball for you."

Squall turned his head in surprise after hearing the quite voice that had spoken to him. A small boy with extremely spiky blond hair and the bluest eyes Squall had ever seen was holding his soccer ball a couple steps shy of where Squall sat. Giving the boy a dirty look he said, "I don't want it. You keep it."

The boy looked hurt at the response he got. Squall just returned to his star gazing hoping that if he ignored the boy then he would go away and leave him alone. That was the point of coming up here in the first place. Nobody came here anymore, especially at this time of day.

He heard the boy shuffle his feet a little. "But it has your name on it."

_What?_

Squall regarded the boy again in mild surprise. The boy stared back at him for a moment before he rotated the ball in his hands and pointed to Squall's name printed on one of the black diamonds. "See," the boy said smiling.

Pushing himself to his feet Squall approached the boy and took the ball that he gingerly held out for him. He rubbed at his name with his thumb thinking it was just marker and that it would come off easily. The name didn't go away. Apparently whoever had made the ball intended that the name remain for however long the balls useful life was.

Why? Why would his dad do such a thing? It was just a dumb soccer ball. Every kid he knew had a soccer ball. It wasn't like there weren't enough balls to go around. _But unlike the other balls yours has your name permanently printed on it_, a smart assed little voice pointed out.

"Is something wrong?"

Startled, Squall tore his gaze from the ball to the blond boy. "Huh?"

The boy blinked a little confused and then pointed to the ball in Squall's hands. "You were staring at it like you were mad at it or something."

"Oh…yeah," Squall answered frowning down at the ball. "My dad gave it to me for my birthday a couple days ago." He looked to the boy again who had his head tilted to the side in utter confusion. "Today is my birthday, but dad couldn't be here because he's off fighting somewhere." That came out a little bitter than he intended.

The boy nodded in understanding. "My dad's off fighting too. I miss him."

"You miss him?"

The boy nodded sadly looking at the ground. "Yeah. He's been fighting for a very long time and I haven't seen him since mom brought us here a year ago." The boy then looked up at Squall with a shy smile on his face. "You're lucky that you got to see your dad a few days ago and that he actually got you a birthday present!"

Squall didn't know what to say. This boy hadn't even seen his dad in over a year, and here he was fuming because his dad couldn't be here on his birthday. Then a thought crossed his mind. Shouldn't this kid be mad at his dad for leaving him and his mom? He didn't understand. Why? Why was this kid still happy, like everything was going to be ok?

Before he had the chance to demand why this kid cared so much about his dad, voices were heard screaming 'cloud' off in the distance. The blond kid froze; eyes wide in fear. In a flash he grabbed the front of Squall's shirt and yanked him down to his eye level.

"**Please** don't tell them anything? I wasn't here, ok?" the boy desperately pleaded. He then gave the entrance to the field a quick glance before darting into the bushes.

Squall stood there, ball in hands, utterly confused.

"Clllloooouud!?"

The shout startled him out of his confused state. He looked up towards the field's entrance and saw two girls, who he recognized from school, heading towards him. One of them was smiling and waving at him.

"Squall! What are you doing up here?" the girl who had been waving at him cheerfully asked. He thought maybe her name was Aerith? Yeah, the girl who loved pink and flowers.

Squall didn't know what to say. That boy had looked so terrified. Why, Squall wasn't able to puzzle out. They were girls. The worst they could do to the poor kid is give him cooties.

"Are you playing soccer alone?" the other girl asked. Her name was Tifa, and every boy at school had quickly learned not mess with her cause she could do more than just spread cooties.

Dazed, Squall looked down to the ball in hands that he had completely forgotten about. "Soccer...yeah" he muttered still a little dazed.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. It's dangerous." Aerith scolded.

Tifa nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. Even if you are a boy."

Squall just raised an eyebrow at that comment. Girls were strange. Period.

"Anyway, have you seen Cloud around?" Aerith asked.

Squall blinked. "Cloud? That's someone's name?"

Tifa promptly smacked him behind the head. "Your prince, poopy head! He has blond, spiky hair."

"And blue eyes," Aerith added.

"His name is Cloud!?" Now, Squall had to deal with the looks he got when other people found out about his name. But his mom and dad didn't know any better. Cloud's parents were **royality**. **They** should have known better.

"Where have you been? Hiding under your bed?" Tifa teased. "He **has** been going to our school for what...6 months?"

Squall stood there and thought about it a bit. Had he seen Cloud before? He couldn't remember which was a little odd. Cloud was their prince, and even if he was on the small side, he stood out like a sore thumb.

"Well I guess you haven't seen him or you've said so by now." Aerith said a little disappointed. "Come on Tifa, I'm sure Roxas or Sora would like a makeover."

"See you later Squall!" Tifa yelled while catching up to the already retreating Aerith.

Squall blinked. Makeover?

"Thanks."

Squall turned to see 'Cloud' come out of the bushes he was hiding in. He looked extremely relieved, which was predictable. He had just narrowly escaped the dreaded 'makeover' game.

Cloud shyly smiled up at him. "I do like to play with them, but sometimes they like to stuff me in a dress and put girly stuff on my face. I don't like it when they want to play that game." He looked out across the field a small frown appearing on his once relieved face. "I wish they would play the games I like to play, but they don't like too. I guess it's because there're boy games and not girl ones."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have boy-friends to play with?" he asked.

"They won't play with me." he sadly replied, gazing down at the ground. "They say it's because I'm small and I'll get hurt if I join in on their games. But I'm pretty sure it's because of my dad."

Squall scoffed, "Everybody gets hurt at least one time. It shouldn't matter who your dad is or what size you are."

"Really?" Cloud said turning his gaze back up to Squall.

Squall stared down into Cloud's hopeful face. He knew what it was like to be excluded from games since he wasn't very big himself. His dad was also the high commander for the royal military which got him 'special' treatment most of the time. He hated whenever someone gave him 'special' treatment. He wasn't some weak daddy's boy, and neither was Cloud.

"Do you know how to play soccer?" he asked. If someone wasn't going to let Cloud prove himself to the other boy's then he would.

Cloud blinked curiously at the ball in Squall's hands. "Umm...yeah. But I'm not very good." He then blinked up at Squall, "Why?"

Squall smirked down at Cloud. It was the first time he had smirked since...well he couldn't remember ever smirking before. He kind of liked doing it. "Well..." he started. "I'm the best player on my team. I could show how to do some of moves...if you want."

Cloud's face instantly brightened up. "Really!? You'd do that?"

Squall firmly nodded his head.

"Wow!" Cloud was so excited that he was literally bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Can we meet tomorrow? At lunch time? My mom doesn't like me being out here this late because of the war and all."

"Sure why not." Squall answered.

Cloud beamed up at him like a kid who had just received the greatest candy treat in his lifetime. Suddenly, Cloud's hands flew to the back of his neck where he began to struggle with something. After a short while he managed to achieve his goal, which was to unclasp a barely visible chain that was hanging around his neck. "Here!" he happily said thrusting his hands out to Squall.

Squall was very confused. A pendant lay in Cloud's hands.

A pendant.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for being my friend, and happy birthday!" he all too happily exclaimed.

Squall continued to stare down at the pendant, which reminded him of a lion, as he tucked his ball under his arm. He then reached out, took the pendant by the chain, and dangled it out in front of his eyes. _Friend...?_

"Well I gotta go and rescue my brothers, so see you tomorrow!"

Squall watched Cloud leave the field before he returned his attention back to the pendant.

Cloud had thanked him for being his friend.

His **friend**.

A faint blush appeared on Squall's cheeks. He never had a 'friend' before. Sure, he knew a lot of people but they weren't what you'd call a 'friend' per-say, not that he had ever complained. They were just people who happened to be nice to him whenever he was around. He looked down at the pendant in his hand. Humph...a friend huh? Maybe he could give this 'friend' thing a try. It couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

Leon was currently staring blankly out of the window in his cabin fiddling with the lion headed pendant Cloud had given him on his seventh birthday. The meeting with Cloud had not gone well.

He knew 13 years was a long time, especially since Cloud was only seven when he had disappeared. There was bound to be some memory gaps.

Leon let out a tired sigh and stared down at the pendant in his hand.

Cloud was brainwashed, and apparently it was far more serious than what he would have believed. Leon could tell that Cloud was lying about his time spent with Shinra, though he would have to admit that Cloud did a good job on telling his story. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Cloud was with child he would have believed that Cloud was honesty telling the truth.

'_It's why my eyes glow; a mark of SOLDIER.'_

Aerith had neglected to tell about him about Cloud's eyes. He knew that SOLDIER's had glowing eyes but Cloud was never a SOLDIER, so why did his eyes possess that characteristic glow? Was it a part of the whole brainwashing procedure? He didn't think so since SOLDIER's were supposed to be Shinra born, though there had been some reports, most likely rumours, of them being Radiant Garden born.

He slipped the pendant back around his neck and sat down at his desk.

Nothing made sense. Nobody had ever heard about long lost family and friends suddenly reappearing pregnant. Soldier's yes, pregnant no. "How am I going to tell the crew?"

"Tell the crew what?"

Startled, Leon snapped his head up to find Tifa standing in his doorway. He narrowed his eyes at her. There were only two crew members who dared to intrude on his personal space without knocking; Sora and Yuffie. The only reason he tolerated their behaviour was because teaching them how to knock was like teaching a fish how to fly.

"Don't bother with that look Leon. I knocked several times and you didn't answer." Tifa huffed.

Leon narrowed his eyes further. "I want to be alone Tifa."

Tifa smirked, "And you will be...eventually. But you are our leader and with that comes the responsibility of communicating with your crew."

Rolling his eyes Leon relaxed back in his chair. The woman could be impossible to deal with at times, but that's why he chose her as his second in command. She was the one who drew the 'do not cross' line for him, since his stubbornness could get the best of him at times. "What do want Tifa?"

"We're low on fuel supplies. Cid says we'll need to stop and restock before the end of the week or 'we'll be fucking dead in the blasted sky'. His message was much longer of course, but I'm sure you can piece together the missing parts."

Cid, the best pilot and mechanic anyone had ever heard of. He was also renowned for his knowledge, not to mention use, of cuss words. Leon only tolerated, and to an extent respected, the middle aged man because of his loyalty to AVALANCHE and what he had done for Radiant Garden's defence during the war.

Closing his eye's he nodded his head in agreement with Tifa. "I'll make plans to land at the safest town. Tell Cid I'll let him know where to fly before the end of the day."

Tifa gave a nod in return but didn't make a single move to leave his cabin. Like he said, impossible to deal with. "What?"

Tifa began to bite her lip. She only did that when she was nervous or reluctant to tell him what was on her mind. It was obvious that this was going to be about Cloud. "Is...Cloud ok? I mean you haven't said anything about him since he was brought aboard. I-the crew is getting worried."

Leon could only stare at her levelly. She had a right to know what was going on, though Cloud's pregnancy would have to remain secret until...well until Cloud started to show he supposed. "He's fine just...unstable right now."

Tifa's face fell. "Unstable. The rumours are true then. He thinks he's someone else, doesn't he?"

Leon could only nod his head.

Silence ensued in the room with Tifa gazing at the floor in deep thought. It was a great deal of time later before she regarded Leon again. "How...bad is it? I mean...does he want to kill us?"

"No." God, he sounded depressed. "He's on our side, but only because Shinra had betrayed him and his friend."

Tifa's eyes instantly lit up with hope. Apparently Leon didn't sound as depressed, or hopeless, as he had thought. "So he can regain his memories, right? He's not truly lost?"

"Tifa..." Leon didn't want to get Tifa's hopes up, at least not yet anyway. He himself was unsure of just how 'un-reversible' Cloud's brainwashing was. But also he didn't want for her, or the crew for that matter, to lose what little hope that Cloud had already given them. His crew needed what hope they could find or AVALANCHE would be no more. Fighting Shinra had apparently proven to be a 'failing conquest' to all but the current members of AVALANCHE. Sighing, he decided that being blunt with Tifa wouldn't help his crews' ever dwindling moral; so he lied. "I believe he's still there...somewhere. It will just take time until he remembers who he is."

Tifa let out a breath of relief, her smile returning. She no longer appeared as nervous as before. "Well I better let Cid know what the game plan is." She gestured a good-bye before turning and exiting Leon's cabin. However, as she opened the door she paused and turned her head back to Leon. "I almost forgot. Would you like me to post someone to watch Cloud's door?"

Leon couldn't help but raise a quizzical eyebrow at her. Why would someone need to be watching Cloud's door? Aerith had said she was keeping it locked so that another incident, like the one the day before, would not happen again.

"I caught Yuffie picking the lock earlier. Lord knows if Aerith had already caught her once before me."

Ahhh, Yuffie. He should have known she would try to see Cloud again. "Post a watchman until further notice. And also, tell Cid to arrange the crew. It's time they knew about Cloud's condition."

Tifa nodded her head in acknowledgment and left his cabin.

Leon let out a tired sigh before moving his chair around so he could watch the setting sun disappear below the clouds. Cloud's return had brought more despair than hope. Worse, was the fact that the one person he could call a friend absolutely hated the ground he walked on.

**TBC...**


	4. Riku

A/N: What can I say? Getting a Masters in Applied Science is not an easy thing to do, but I finally did it. Yeah! Now I have time to actually write again :)

Peace out  
Kawaii Hitsuji

Disclaimer - I obviously do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and anything SquareEnix. Though, when I do embark on my world takeover, things could change :)

**WARNINGS** - This story does contain YAOI parings (boyxboy) and also MALE pregnancy (but not in the way you think) If these two themes DO NOT float your boat then PLEASE make good use of the back button, for that is why it exists.

* * *

******Path to Remembrance**

- Riku -

Everything was burning. Homes, shops, carts, vehicles...everything. Glass littered the street from windows that had long since shattered from the intense heat of the flames. It wouldn't be long before the entire town was nothing but a pile of ash.

Despite the horrific scene, a young boy with shoulder length silver hair ran franticly down the main street. His lungs burned painfully from the heat and smoke but he continued to press on. He had to find his mother before they did. Her life depended on it.

Tears began falling down his face as he thought back to what had happened earlier at one of the town's safe points. ShinRa had opened fire killing everyone present. His teacher, friends, and neighbors were all shot before him. The only reason why he was here running through town now was that his teacher had quickly pushed him into a bush before the shots had reached them. As he watched in relative safety from the bush he couldn't help but wonder why this was happening. ShinRa was supposed to protect them weren't they?

The boy wiped his tears away and picked up his pace as he pressed on towards his home. He hoped that his mother was there, alive, and that she didn't go to the town's second safe point when the fire had begun to spread out of control.

He rounded a corner onto another street and ran as fast as his legs would take him towards his house that sat at the end of the street. Deep down he knew that searching for his mother in this inferno was futile, but he couldn't give up. He was all his mother had left and vise-versa. As long as hope remained, then she was alive, somewhere, waiting for him to find her.

After what seemed an eternity he finally reached his home, at least what was left of it. The dress shop his mother owned on the bottom level was completely engulfed in flames. The upper floor where they lived had long since collapsed in on itself. Judging by the looks of the bottom level it wouldn't be long before the whole building came crashing down.

Despite the condition his home was in he desperately called out for his mother.

"She's not here."

Surprised, the boy quickly spun around to find a teenager who looked like he could be his older brother. He had long silver hair tied in a pony tail at the nap of his neck and his eye's resembled a cats' that had an eerie glow to them. Oh, but it wasn't this person's looks or the incredibly long sword he held that bothered the boy so much. No, it was what he was wearing. A military uniform with a thick red band tied around his upper left arm bearing the SOLIDER insignia.

Not too many people knew much about SOLIDER beyond the fact that they were extremely deadly foes. They were created for ShinRa's conquest of Radiant Garden in order to save money. The theory being that the less time it took to take control of a country the less expense incurred sustaining the military forces required.

The teen smirked. "Even if she was here she would already be dead. I'm surprised you made it this far...Riku."

The boy narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "How do you my name?" he spat.

The teen just continued to smirk not making a move towards the boy. "I know many things. We're more alike than you think." He took a step towards Riku, "Father would be proud of you. Running all this way through a burning town just to find your mother. That takes strength. You would have made an excellent SOLDIER."

Father? This teen knew his father? But he went MIA a couple of years ago. How could this teen possibly know his father?

The teen took another step towards the boy. "Shame you have to die, though I could make an exception." The teen smiled evilly. "You **are** family after all."

Riku couldn't help but be confused by what the teen had just said. Family? Riku was an only child. His mother and father as well. There was no one else. What was this teen getting at? "What do you want!" he shouted, holding his ground as the teen slowly approached.

Suddenly the teen vanished and the next thing Riku knew he had reappeared behind him only to whisper in his ear, "To meet my big brother."

* * *

Spike peaked around another corner. Nobody was there. Giving a sigh of relief he proceeded down the empty corridor. He had already encountered some people earlier and with the looks they were giving him as he made his way past them he wanted to ensure he didn't encounter anyone else. These people were strange, and the sooner he could get away from them the better.

Despite the strange people he was glad to finally be able to roam around. He had been locked in his room for over a week and quite frankly it was making him feel a little claustrophobic. Not to mention bored. Aerith only came to deliver him meals, and give him examinations. They would chat for a bit, but since Spike wasn't very good at conversation those chats never lasted for very long.

It took a little nudging but he finally managed to convince Aerith, who in turn convinced Leon, to let him roam around the air ship.

He shook his head at that thought. An air ship made sense now, what with how everything was in such close courters.

As he made his way down the corridor he heard voices up ahead. There were people just around the next corner, and they were headed towards him. Panicked, Spike slipped into the first room he saw praising his good fortune that the door was unlocked.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't...Oh its' you."

Spiked looked up from the door to find a very disturbing sight.

There on the other side of the oddly spacious empty room was a teenager who looked too similar to his mate. So much so that Spike couldn't help but glare at the teen while unconsciously placing an arm around his mid section.

The teen only cockily looked at him. "You know, you don't look like any SOLDIER I've ever met. You're a bit short don't ya think?"

Spike just continued to glare at him. Short? This kid should be talking. He was at least a couple of inches shorter than himself.

The teen turned back around to face a wall that had wooden weapons hanging along it, and choose one that resembled a sword. He gave it a couple swings before he spoke again. "I bet you don't even know how to use a sword."

Spike didn't like this little punk one bit. "I'm a SOLDIER first class," he lied. "You wouldn't last seconds against me."

"Prove it," the teen replied tossing the wooden sword towards Spike.

Spike glanced at the sword as it slid across the floor towards him. He **did** know how to use one. Zack had taught him at the institution and even when they were on the run. Zack had even said that he was a natural at swordsmanship, though he had never managed to land a blow on his friend.

"Well?" the teen taunted as he began to ready himself with another wooden sword he had acquired from the wall. "Or are you not up to it?"

Spike hardened his eyes further at the teen and quickly picked up the sword in front of him, preparing himself for the attack. He may not be SOLDIER trained but he was definitely SOLDIER taught. This little punk would soon learn his lesson.

After a short stare down, the teen took the first move. Spike blocked his attack easily before moving in for his counter attack. Unfortunately the teen was quick and dodged before circling around and coming in for another attack. Again Spike blocked it, though this time with a little bit more effort. Apparently the teen wasn't all talk and actually knew how to weld a sword quite well.

The fight went on like this for what seemed like hours. Spike feared that the teen would soon know he wasn't a SOLDIER if he didn't end this soon. Besides he was starting to get a little winded. This pregnancy was taking an unexpected toll on his body.

Finally after making another block the kid took a misstep and Spike quickly took advantage. He lunged at the kid causing him to lose complete balance and while the kid tried to regain his footing Spike kicked him out from under his feet causing him to land flat on his back.

Triumphantly, Spike approached his downed opponent and kicked his sword across the room. "Guess I proved my point."

The teen only sneered at him before quickly getting to his feet and stalking across the room to retrieve his sword.

Spike couldn't help but gloat. "I think you owe me an apology."

Letting out a controlled breath the teen put his sword back where it came from before answering, never once regarding Spike. "So you won. Still doesn't prove you're a SOLDIER."

This kid was really starting to piss Spike off. "I am a SOLDIER and if you want I can make another demonstration."

He laughed. Laughed! "Sorry but I have better things to do than continue to boast your ego." He turned towards him with that smirk of his plastered across his face again. "We'll have another go later, but right now I've got work to do. See ya around blonde."

_Blonde?_ Spike couldn't come up with a retort in time before the kid left, which angered him even further. You would've thought that being around Zack every waking moment that some of his personality would have rubbed off onto him.

He sadly looked down at the sword firmly griped in his hand. There were still many things he wished he could've learned from Zack.

* * *

Leon was not in a good mood. He needed to find Cloud and lock him back in that room of his before the crew did something stupid. He had told Aerith that if Cloud wanted to roam around the ship that someone was to be with him at **all** times for his **own** safety.

Aerith apparently thought that Cloud could take care of himself and that the crew would not go out of their way to bother him. Aerith could be very stressful when she thought differently.

He turned another corner and noticed Riku leaning up against the door to the sparing room.

"I thought you would show up eventually."

Riku was quite a cocky know-it-all kid when he wanted to be. Though with what happened in his past it was amazing the kid didn't turn out to be a complete jerk. Leon didn't like him all that much but he was a valued crew member considering he was born and practically raised in ShinRa. His knowledge and expertise of ShinRa was always highly valued.

Besides the kid was also a skilled fighter, which was an area that Leon's little group depressingly lacked.

"I thought you were helping Cid with engine repairs." Leon stated flatly.

Riku shrugged, "Yeah but I got a bit distracted with that so called prince of yours."

Leon narrowed his eyes, "Where is he Riku?"

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to hurt him or corrupt his already supposedly fragile mind. He in fact kicked my ass earlier."

"Where is he Riku?"

Riku glanced up at his tempered, stoic leader before gesturing to the sparing room behind him.

Leon slightly nodded his thanks and proceeded to enter the sparing room. Before he could do so however, Riku just had to make another comment.

"Your so called prince is a nymph you know."

That gave Leon pause. "You know about nymphs?"

Riku knowingly smiled at him. "I'm one of the few who does. You can thank my brother for what little knowledge I have of them."

Riku's half brother Sephiroth. The greatest SOLDIER alive had appeared out of nowhere one day and levelled an entire village to the ground. There was only one survivor, and that was Riku. He was 7 when it happened, the same age as Cloud when he went missing.

Riku didn't like to talk about that day very much, but Sora managed to get the whole story out of him eventually. For some odd reason that even Riku can't explain, Sephiroth let him live. Sora said it was because of a bothers bond, but Leon wasn't so sure. Sephiroth was an emotionless, heartless killer. He cared for nothing of the people he encountered, family or not. There was a valet reason as to why Sephiroth let Riku live, though they had yet to figure out what that valet reason was.

"What do you know of them?" Leon inquired.

Riku shrugged, "That they were created in test tubes filled with mako for the sole purpose of breeding SOLDIER's. Women apparently go insane and later commit suicide when injected with mako, so ShinRa went ahead and managed to find a loop hole around that."

"I thought SOLDIER's were ordinary men injected with mako."

"Very few men can survive a mako injection and ShinRa wanted to create a whole army of SOLDIER's. The only way to guarantee your survival when given a mako injection is if both your parents had mako flowing through their veins before you were even conceived. You apparently get much stronger SOLDIER's as well."

Cloud's condition was beginning to make sense now. Though, this thing about being born from a test tube filled with mako bothered him. Aerith had said that Cloud mentioned the same thing to her. She insisted that Cloud was their Cloud, but was he? A cloned Cloud could be a very real probability. Leon hoped that Aerith was right about Cloud.

A thought suddenly occurred to Leon. "How did you know that Cloud was a nymph?"

Riku's smile widened. Leon really wondered what Sora saw in him. "He may have kicked my ass but a real SOLDIER would've done it in 3 moves. Since we were at it for about 30 minutes...well it wasn't that hard to figure out. Plus he guarded his mid section too well, meaning he's pregnant. That and his eyes glowed."

Hmmm...so Riku managed to figure out Cloud's secret. This wasn't good. Leon had hoped nobody would notice anything physically different about Cloud, sans the glowing eyes, until late into his pregnancy. Though, Riku would be the only one amongst the crew who knew about nymphs, so maybe the cat wasn't let out of the bag quite yet.

"You are not to mention any of this to anyone besides myself and Aerith, understood."

Riku just shrugged and proceeded down the corridor away from Leon. "You have my word. Not that anyone would take me seriously anyway."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the teens back. "That includes Sora."

"Whatever."

Leon watched as Riku disappeared around the corner. He wasn't sure if Riku would follow his order but there wasn't much he could do about that. Riku was too much of a valued member of this crew to risk losing him because he couldn't handle a little discipline. He'd get Aerith to talk to him later. Maybe she could get him to understand the situation better, not to mention get him to talk more on what he knew about nymphs and their relation to SOLDIER's.

Pushing Riku out of his mind he entered the sparring room to find Cloud practicing some moves with one of their training swords.

Cloud knew how to use a sword **very **well. Too well considering his background. Zack must have taught him long before they were on the run from ShinRa, though Leon had assumed that this institution Cloud had claimed he was from wasn't the sort of place that would allow such things to be taught.

"I've heard that you kicked the ass of one my most valued fighters."

That startled Cloud. He must have been deep in concentration to not have even heard him enter the room.

Cloud glared at him before returning to his motions. "What do you want?"

Leon didn't like Cloud's attitude towards him one bit. Aerith had said it would take time before he began trusting and warming up to people again, and that if Leon wanted to rekindle their friendship than he would have to put effort into making that happen. Problem was Leon was never good at making friends and from what he remembered of Cloud, he wasn't either.

But Aerith insisted he try so try he will. And what better way to do that than sparring. Locking Cloud back in his room could wait for a little while, besides he would lose what little respect Cloud had for him if he dragged him back there.

"You're pretty good with that, but I'm sure you wouldn't be to able defeat me quite as easily as Riku."

Cloud stopped his motions and regarded Leon with a levelled look. "I already told you that I was a SOLDIER. I may not defeat you as easily but I would defeat you."

Leon smiled while picking out a sword from the wall. "Is that a challenge?"

"No."

That wiped the smile right off Leon's face. He wasn't expecting that answer. "No?"

Cloud returned to his motions once again. "I'm not in the mood to spar with you."

Leon was at loss and becoming extremely irritated. Cloud wasn't reacting the way he thought he would. In fact, instead of arguing with him Cloud decided to completely ignore him!

"I'd thought you would enjoy someone more on your level to spar with."

Cloud just continued his motions.

Leon lost it. If Cloud wasn't going to reciprocate the effort in making a friend, than neither was he. _He can spend the rest of his days in his room for all I care._

"Well if you don't want to spar than go back to your room."

Cloud whipped his head around at that. "What!"

Leon regarded Cloud firmly, "I don't want you roaming around the ship without an escort. And I have better things to do than watch you practice. Go back to your room."

The glare Cloud gave him was murderous. Gripping the training sword till his knuckles turned white Cloud forcefully threw it on the floor causing the handle to break off. Cloud may not be a SOLDIER but the mako he was injected with definitely gave him enhanced strength.

No words were exchanged as Cloud left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Leon let his shoulders sag in shame. Making friends with Cloud was very easy the first time. Why did it have to be so difficult the second time around?

**TBC...**


	5. Superstitions and Limited Time

A/N – So, looking back at what I have already written I decided that the chapters were too long (word counted chapter 3 as having about 6000 words – that's a lot of screen reading), and thus I will attempt to make them shorter, which if you've noticed has been successful. I had also planned for Roxas and Sora to appear in this chapter but unless you wanted a 8000 word chapter it is not going to happen – but I promise they will appear in the next two chapters (hopefully the next one, but we'll see). I hope that my writing isn't too sloppy – writing technical papers for 3 years than switching over to creative...well it's going to take me a while to beat out the technical style.

Peace out  
Kawaii Hitsuji

PS – My heart goes out to the people of Japan. An 8.9 mag. quake and a 10m tsunami – I can't even begin to image what that would be like to experience.

Disclaimer - I obviously do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and anything SquareEnix. Though, when I do embark on my world takeover, things could change :)

**WARNINGS** - This story does contain YAOI parings (boyxboy) and also MALE pregnancy (but not in the way you think) If these two themes DO NOT float your boat then PLEASE make good use of the back button, for that is why it exists.

* * *

**Path to Remembrance**

- Superstitions and Limited Time -

It was dark and it was pouring. The monsoon weather had finally arrived, much to his displeasure.

A middle aged man with short dark hair stood among a line of five other caregivers, an umbrella hanging over his head. He shouldn't be so disgruntled, the rain wasn't all bad. At least it wasn't blowing this time which actually made the umbrella useful for once. He still hated the rain. Nothing ever good occurred when it rained, especially at night.

The sound of iron gates opening brought him out of his brooding. A single truck pulled through and proceeded down the dirt road towards the institution. They were late this time which also didn't bode well for the man.

The truck pulled up, its lights blinding the caregivers briefly before shutting them off. A couple of soldiers along with a scientist pilled out of the back of the truck. Of course the scientist was the only one of the group granted an umbrella. The soldiers, who consistently put their lives on the line for ShinRa, were never anything more than nameless bodies who didn't deserve the simple comfort of an umbrella. The man felt sorry for them, but just a little. He was lucky that a partially paralyzed arm granted him an honourable discharge very early into his depressing military career. Yes, he was very lucky indeed.

The scientist approached the line handing a sealed envelope to each caregiver one by one. Once the caregiver took the envelope and read its contents they would proceed over to the back of the truck were their charge was waiting for them to escort them to their room. It was a process that the man had participated in many times before, though this time felt different. He mused that it must be the rain.

Finally the scientist approached him but instead of giving him a sealed envelope he just stood there and waited for the last remaining caregiver to go inside. _Nothing ever good occurs when it rains_.

After the last caregiver carried his charge inside only then did the scientist speak, "Your name and number please?"

The man raised an irritated eyebrow. This scientist knew exactly who he was. He wouldn't be standing here out in the rain if his identity wasn't known.

"For security reasons," the scientist explained. "I want to make sure they sent me the right person. You know how the military can be sometimes. Delivering instructions isn't their greatest forte."

The man didn't like this scientists' opinion of the military that ensured he had a home and family to go back to. Many of these soldiers this scientist looked down upon could have easily been standing in his place. Mandatory drafting never made sense to the man. So much potential wasted to ShinRa's world conquest.

"My name is Auron, number alpha-five-seven-three-one-five."

"Good, good. They actually got it right this time." The scientist gestured to the truck, "Come with me please."

The man, Auron, vaguely wondered what was awaiting him inside the truck. Obviously something required his specific expertise, though what was a mystery.

Auron followed the scientist over to the truck, his boots sinking into the mud with every step. _Nothing ever good occurs when it rains_.

The scientist stepped up into the truck and headed towards the very back, weaving his way through the mini makeshift beds that had recently been occupied by five year olds. "You were chosen for this because your security clearance is the highest of all caretakers. I'm assuming you've been doing this for awhile?"

Auron climbed into the truck glad to have temporary reprieve of the rain. "Since the program began. My usefulness to ShinRa was unfortunately limited. I had a desire to serve my country, and this was the only way ShinRa saw fit."

The scientist nodded his head. "I see. Well you are doing ShinRa a great service. Ensuring the production of SOLDIERS is a highly valued service. However, to continue your service with ShinRa you are not to say a word about tonight to anyone besides myself and Prof. Hojo. Are we clear?"

Auron looked long and hard at the scientist. This program was already highly classified. Everyone who entered this institution knew of the goings on here and kept it that way. What made this night extra special? "I don't believe I quite understand the situation."

The scientist smiled, "Your charge is...different shall we say. Not like the others for reasons we are currently figuring out."

"Different?"

"There were some...difficulties during the maturation process. We had to keep it longer than the others."

"So it's older than the others. What does that have to do with keeping this classified?"

The scientist stared right into Auron's eyes from the back of the truck. "Repeat. This is classified to us and Prof. Hojo."

Auron was getting irritated, but arguing with this scientist was only going to prolong his time out here in this already dismal night. He repeated the scientist's words, "This is classified to us and Prof. Hojo."

The scientist nodded his head in satisfaction, "Good. Now come back here. Your charge is waiting."

Auron proceeded to the back of the dark truck. _Nothing ever good occurs when it rains_.

When Auron approached, the scientist crouched down and pulled a blanket away revealing his new charge. It had blond spikey hair and it was definitely older than the others - a couple of years by the look of it. It also had a pained expression on its unconscious face with sweat glisteningly its body. This bothered Auron greatly. His charge was sick, which wasn't something that happens to mako infused beings.

Auron glanced at the scientist, "It's sick."

"Not really," the scientist replied. "It does have a fever, but there are no virus's present in its body I can assure you."

"Then what is wrong with it?"

The scientist sighed, "We're unsure, but we do know its brain isn't functioning properly. It has faint memories that shouldn't exist. Troubling really."

"What kind of faint memories?"

"Family mostly. Someone at the lab must've screwed up somewhere along the line. By the time we figured out what was happening it was already too late to fix it during maturation. It took time but we managed to salvage what we could with treatment, which will continue for a time." The scientist shook his head in frustration, "Such an expense this one created us. Prof. Hojo likes challenges too much I'm afraid. Cost us more to fix it then terminating it."

Auron glanced back to his new charge. He never saw nymph's as anything less than himself. They were the key to SOLDIER creation and should be revered as such. Unfortunately like all things that didn't have much of an education they were seen as nothing more than another body that could always be replaced.

He crouched down and brushed some of the matted hair from its face. Its breathing was getting laboured. It was time to get it inside where it was warm and dry.

He scooped it up into his arms, the scientist placing the blanket back over it. "What room is it assigned to?" Auron questioned. The instructions in the envelope that he should have received would have stated where to take it and other such minor details.

The scientist fished around in his pockets before producing a sealed envelope. "You are to take it to room three-four-five. All other information about it is in here. Read it, memorize it, and then burn it."

Auron took the envelope then proceeded to leave the truck. His charges special needs were still quite confusing, though the contents in the envelope may reveal more details.

He stepped out of the truck and quickly walked over to the compound. With his charge in his arms he was unable to take his umbrella with him. At least the truck was parked relatively close to the compound.

"Wait!" the scientist yelled before Auron could actually go inside the warm and, most importantly, dry building. "No one is to know you have been assigned a charge. The details are in the envelope of course but since you won't be reading that anytime soon I'd thought I'd give you a heads up. Keep it concealed until further notice."

Auron just nodded his head before entering the institution. It was then that his charge shifted slightly breathing out a very quite 'Mommy' before falling back into unconsciousness.

_Nothing ever good occurs when it rains_.

* * *

Spike was not having a good morning. First he had woken up drenched in sweat, his breakfast had yet to arrive, and now his god damn pants wouldn't button up!

Frustrated he tore them off and threw them at the door. He wouldn't dare look at himself in the mirror for fear of how big his expanding stomach was getting. The pants were proof he was getting bigger, but he wasn't ready to know just how much bigger he was.

He slumped on the bed with an angered huff and looked down at his slightly expanded stomach. Clothes weren't going to conceal it for much longer. A couple of weeks if he was lucky. What would people think when they found out?

He wanted to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. He and Zack had planned to cross the border out of ShinRa, find a secluded area, and live generally quite lives. Zack **had** mentioned about wanting a family when he was still at the institution, but Spike had never put any thought into it for obvious reasons.

Well Zack was going to get that family. Too bad he wasn't going to be around to see it happen.

A knock came at the door followed by Aerith's cheerful voice. "Spike? I brought breakfast."

Spike debated whether or not to let her in, but then his stomach growled. He wanted food, and a lot of it. "You can come in."

Aerith pushed open the door and immediately noticed his pants sliding along the floor with the door. She gave him a quizzical look.

"They don't fit anymore." Spike confessed looking down at the bed.

"Well I'll just have to find you some other pants, right?" Aerith said cheerfully while shutting the door behind her. "Guess our outing today will have to be postponed."

Spike was really looking forward to that outing too. Aerith was the only one who he felt comfortable to walk around the ship with, and unfortunately her schedule could only allow for an outing a week.

Spike really hated this room.

"Hey, cheer up! They're just pants. I'll make you some once we make a stop in town, ok?"

That surprised Spike. "We're going to be stopping at a town?"

Aerith nodded her head while offering him his breakfast tray, which he gratefully accepted. "We'll be landing in the next hour, that's why I was late getting your breakfast ready."

"What...town are we stopping at?" Spike was starting to feel nervous about landing. Being up in the air somehow felt safer than being on the ground.

Aerith seemed to notice his uneasiness and quickly reassured him. "You have nothing to worry about. Twilight Town is as far from ShinRa as you can get in Radiant Garden. We come here often for shore leave."

Spike didn't know what shore leave was but it didn't sound like a bad thing.

"Spike?" Aerith questioned as he began stuffing his mouth with his breakfast. "You seem to be gaining weight much faster than I would have predicted. Do you have any idea on when you conceived?"

Spike paused mid bite. Was he gaining weight too fast? He didn't think so. From what he had been taught at the institution he thought that he was progressing normally. "I've been with you guys for about four weeks now, right? And it was about four weeks since Zack and I...you know. So that would make it...eight weeks?"

That sounded right. Apparently the look on Aerith's face as she sat down on the bed next to him said otherwise.

"You sure it's only been eight weeks?"

Spike nodded his head and continued to eat his breakfast, answering Aerith between mouthfuls. "Zack and I only had sex once. So yeah, eight weeks."

Aerith bit her lip looking troubled. She seemed to want to say something but didn't quite know how to say it. After a time she managed to spit it out. "You sure it's Zack's?"

That did it for Spike. Out of all the people he could confine in, Aerith had to be the one that didn't believe him. Why would he lie about such a thing! What had made her think that she couldn't trust what he said!

Angry he shoved his breakfast off his lap and onto the floor with a resounding crash. Aeirth gave a little jump a terrified expression washing across her face. "What makes you think it's someone else's! Why would I lie to you about that! Zack is the only person who could possibly be the father! There **was** no one else!"

Visibly frightened by his outburst, Aerith looked away on the verge of tears. "I'm...I'm sorry. It's just that when you came aboard I thought that you were already eight weeks along."

Spike instantly regretted his outburst, but his damn emotions were getting the better of him. He was told this was likely to happen, he just hadn't realized how bad they could get. He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, it's just that a lot is happening and I sometimes feel it's happening too fast for me to adjust to. I mean there's only...what eleven weeks left?"

Aeirth shot her head up in shook, tears caused by his outburst glistening on her cheeks. "Eleven weeks left? What makes you think you have eleven weeks left?"

Spike was confused now. "That's what I've been taught. Nineteen weeks from the time of conception to birth."

Now Aeirth looked confused. "But the average gestation period is thirty-eight weeks. You're saying that your gestation period is about half that?"

Spike didn't know how to respond. All he knew was of what the people at the institution had taught him. Besides, his baby's development was progressing normally in his eyes.

Aerith's expression softened and she reached out to take Spike's hand. "I should have asked how long your gestation period was from the get go. The thought just never occurred to me that you would be giving birth much sooner than anticipated. Can you forgive me for my comment about Zack?"

Spike couldn't look at her. She shouldn't be the one apologizing. He was the one that lost control over some misunderstanding. "You shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the one that made you cry."

"No it was my fault for not asking the right question." Her smile widened. "And to make it up to you I'll try to convince Leon to let you enjoy some shore leave as well."

Spike really had to find out what this shore leave was before he began looking stupid.

* * *

Aerith shut Cloud's door behind her and allowed herself to take a moment to breathe again. This visit with Cloud revealed more than she would have suspected. The child was most definitely Zack's and not this mate he had mentioned, which was a very good thing. Unfortunately that child was going to take its first breath a lot sooner than she would have thought. What time she had to prepare was instantly cut in half. _I'm not sure if I can do this._

"He's not leaving the ship."

Aerith glared up at Leon who was leaning up against the wall next the door, his eyes closed. Every visit Aerith had with Cloud, Leon would come and listen in on their conversations. Aerith didn't like the idea because Cloud deserved his privacy, but Leon argued that it was much more efficient if he just listened in instead of having her report to him every day. Leon could argue all he wanted, the fact remained that this just proved that he didn't trust her enough about relaying information about Cloud to him.

He was right though. She wouldn't have relayed everything to him for fear of causing him more pain. Cloud's brainwash was extremely well done, and with his physical changes to help back up his story...it would be a miracle if he ever remembered anything of his true self again. Leon really didn't need to know this.

"As his _healer_ it is of my _opinion_ that he be allowed outside to get some much needed fresh air and sun shine. It isn't good for anyone, especially those with child, to be cooped up in a room twenty-four-seven."

Leon didn't move. "It's too dangerous. Letting him loose among the general population could reveal too much, especially since he is a lot further along than originally thought."

Aerith let out a defiant huff. "He's joining us on shore leave once I manage to find some pants for him. Biggs is about his height I believe, and quite round in the middle too. I'm sure he would have an extra pair laying around."

"Aerith," Leon growled at last regarding her. She had him now.

With hands on hips she went in for the attack. "Don't Aerith me. He needs this. Besides it's not like he's going to be let loose among the _general population_ alone. I'm sure Tifa wouldn't mind giving him a tour of Twlight Town, while you complete whatever business that needs to be done and I scope out some fabric."

Leon stared hard into Aerith's eyes, but she wasn't going to back down. She had made a promise to Cloud after all.

With a roll of the eyes Leon relented. "Whatever." He pushed himself off the wall and walked down the corridor. "Just don't forget to clean up Cloud's breakfast."

"I expect you join them on the tour after your business has been dealt with!" Aerith shouted at Leon's retreating back. Of course Leon didn't respond.

Aerith sighed. She didn't know what had happened that day when she let Cloud wonder around the ship. Cloud said nothing besides calling Leon a prick and various other un-mentionable names. When she approached Leon about it, he just told her to leave him alone and that it wasn't any of her business.

Those two had been really close before ShinRa attacked. Cloud was pretty much the brother Leon never had, and Leon was the boy-friend that Cloud had never had. They both had needed each other back then. Maybe that was where the problem lay. They didn't need each other anymore. Time had passed and both had grown into two very independent adults.

Aerith shook her head. There was more to it than that. Something was preventing those two from interacting with each other. She sadly glanced back at Cloud's door. She had a feeling that Cloud had yet to let the dead pass on.

**TBC...**


	6. Twilight Town

A/N – Not sure how I feel about this chapter. But meh, it needed to be done. I just hope it didn't rush the LeonCloud relationship too much. I don't think it did but I can also see how others would think that.

Peace out  
Kawaii Hitsuji

Disclaimer - I obviously do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and anything SquareEnix. Though, when I do embark on my world takeover, things could change :)

**WARNINGS** - This story does contain YAOI parings (boyxboy) and also MALE pregnancy (but not in the way you think) If these two themes DO NOT float your boat then PLEASE make good use of the back button, for that is why it exists.

* * *

**Path to Remembrance**

- Twilight Town -

"What do you mean he has to leave again?"

"It didn't conceive, so the process has to repeat itself until conception has been achieved. You know this Zack."

Zack was furious at his friends' caregiver, Auron. He knew how things worked around here, but to have his friend treated in such a manner was unacceptable. "You know as well as I do that he may not come back. You can't let this happen again. Once was enough."

"Zack, you must calm down. You're attracting unwanted attention."

"I don't care! The people around here need to know that procedure has been violated."

"Zack."

"No Nymph is allowed to leave the institution under any circumstances. Also Nymphs have sperm donors, not mates! Who the hell came up with that?" Frustrated he kicked the wall leaving a gaping hole behind.

Auron just stood calmly next to him. "Better now?"

"No." He was still mad, but the damage he did to the wall had eased some of his fury. He backed up to the opposite wall and slid down to the floor hanging his head in shame. SOLDIERS were to protect people from harm. Spike was going to be put in harm's way again and he was powerless to stop it. Some SOLDIER he turned out to be.

Auron approached him but did nothing to comfort him. "Follow me. We need to plan for its departure."

Zack ignored him. If this was what it meant to be a SOLDIER than he would have no part in it anymore. That was when Auron decided to kick him. "Hey, what was that for?"

Auron then grabbed his arm and roughly brought him to his feet. "You are a SOLDIER 1st Class and in charge of the institutions security. Its time you start acting like it." He released his arm just as roughly as he had grabbed it. "Now follow me before a hundred more rumours begin to spread due to your lack of control."

Zack couldn't help but looked stunned. He'd admit that Auron was a little different from the other caregivers, but when he went on one of his rants Auron would normally just ignore him. It was Auron's job to take care of Spike and only Spike. Everything else didn't deserve his attention.

Rubbing his slightly sore arm he followed Auron quietly down the hall. They went down a couple flights of stairs and weaved through more hallways before approaching an unmarked door. Auron swiped his key card and entered the dark room. Zack followed and shut the door behind him before flicking the light switch, which revealed quite a surprise.

They were in a maintenance closet. Interesting.

Auron turned and regarded him seriously, "This is the only room where absolute privacy can be achieved. We can speak freely here without the fear of being eavesdropped."

Zack looked around the tiny room curiously and asked the first obvious question on his list of many, "Why would they sound proof a maintenance closet?"

"The room isn't sound proof, however, the rooms surrounding it are. The only exception is the door, but with your enhanced hearing it might as well be sound proof."

Zack nodded his head before asking the next obvious question on his list, "Why bring me here to discuss Spike's departure? I mean I know it's supposed to be top secret and all but we were in your office before. What's so different about this time?"

Zack should've been creep'd out when Auron smiled at him, but his words just brought shock instead. "Nymph three-four-five isn't leaving with Sephiroth. It will be leaving with you."

* * *

Spike was sitting out on a wooden bench as Tifa went to get them some sea-salt ice cream. She said that Twilight Town was the only place where the treat could be found, making it a local delicacy. Spike wasn't too sure about the flavour but Tifa insisted so he agreed to give it a try.

He watched as people strolled on by, chatting with friends and bargaining at the various food stalls that lined the town's square. Everybody seemed so happy here despite being under ShinRa's control, though that control had yet to be seen. Spike thought he would have at least seen some military presence, but so far nothing.

"Here, take it before it melts."

Coming out of his stupor, Spike regarded the frozen treat Tifa held before him, which was a blue colour. Odd, he would have thought that it would have been colourless since salt was colourless.

Tifa started licking her own melting treat. "Come on, take it. I don't want my other hand getting sticky."

Spike took the treat and cautiously took a lick. It most definitely was salty. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Tifa flopped down next to him on the bench tilting her head back. "The sun feels sooo good. I've been on the air ship for far too long." She turned her head and smiled at him. "What do you think of Twilight Town so far?"

Spike took another lick of his treat and watched some kids play with large foam swords. "It's nice. ShinRa doesn't seem to be around, so I guess I can see why people like it here so much."

Tifa took a bite of her ice cream and leaned forward. She had a sad look on her face. "This is the only place in Radiant Garden that's free from ShinRa's complete control. These people don't know just how lucky they are."

Spike just continued to eat his treat while watching the children. He didn't know how to respond or even if he should. It seemed that ShinRa had affected the entire AVANLANCHE crew in some way or another.

With a sigh Tifa lounged back on the bench. "So...what was it like living in ShinRa?"

Spike gave her an odd look. Why would she want to know that?

She started laughing. "I guess you don't socialize much huh? Can't blame you really. SOLDIER's are trained to be killing machines, not conversationalists."

Tifa was a complex woman, always putting too much effort into normal mundane things, like conversation. Ever since they landed, and Spike sent under her care and watchful eye, she would start talking hoping that he would answer her questions to keep the conversation going. Zack did that quite a bit, but unlike Tifa, Zack would answer his own questions himself followed by another question. Spike could sit for a good hour without saying a word while Zack never stopped. Come to think of it, it was a wonder Zack never had a physiological evaluation. Carrying a conversation by yourself must have made you appear like you were talking to yourself. That must have raised red flags at some point.

He sighed and took another lick of his treat. He shouldn't be thinking about Zack that way. He wasn't crazy. Determined, strong willed, and very loyal, but never crazy, despite the strange things he did.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Tifa looked concerned and Spike mentally slapped himself for letting his mind wonder. Thinking about Zack always made him look depressed. If he didn't want unwanted attention he would have to watch his emotions more closely. "No. It's just the ice cream. It has an odd flavour that I'm not too sure about." he responded while giving her a small smile.

She still looked concerned but nodded her head in acceptance anyway.

"You know," she started while taking another bite out of her treat, "You look a lot like a friend I once had. He wasn't very talkative either. Very shy for a kid with two very active little brothers."

Spike didn't like where this conversation was going. He thought Tifa was different from the others since she had yet to give him any indication that she thought he was someone else. He must look like this other persons' twin or something. It was also beginning to annoy him.

She smiled at him and took one final bite of her treat before tossing the stick into the trash can. "My best memory of him was when Aerith and I managed to get him into a pink frilly dress. He looked so much like a girl, especially when we completed the ensemble with a pink flower hair clip."

_I do not look like a girl!_

Spike dropped his ice cream. Where the hell did that come from?

"Spike? You ok?"

Pain flared from behind his eyes and he couldn't help but grab his head and moan in agony. Tifa instantly jumped to her feet and knelt down in front him, her concerned voice barely audible through the intense pain he was currently feeling.

_Tea parties are for girls._

_I am not a Princess!_

"Arrgh!" What was going on? What the hell were these flashes? Why was his head in so much pain?

And just as suddenly as these flashes came, they left, taking the pain along with them. He blinked his eyes a couple times trying to regain his sight again. Sweat covered his body, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. Never had he felt such pain before, even when he had spent the night with his mate.

He vaguely heard a voice over his panting, and it didn't sound like Tifa's. He looked up to find Leon looking greatly concerned and...a bit terrified?

"Spike?" he slowly questioned.

As his eyes began to focus he noticed that Tifa was right beside Leon and a good crowd had gathered around them. He didn't like crowds.

"Spike?" That was Tifa's voice this time.

He didn't know what to say. He was still very much confused about what had just happened and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed as well. Zack would've whisked him away from all these people long before they had gathered, sparing him from the humility.

Tears began welling up in his eyes and falling down his face. Great, now he was crying. How much more humility did he have left to endure?

"Tifa, go find Aerith and bring her to Yen-Sid's."

That apparently confused Tifa. "Yen-Sid's?"

"Yes, Yen-Sid's;" Leon confirmed before forcing Spike to his feet and leading him away from the crowd.

In any other circumstance Spike would've fought Leon off claiming that he was fine, but after that strange episode he still felt dazed and confused. Besides, he really wanted to get away from the crowd.

* * *

Leon was currently debating whether or not he should join Tifa and Cloud. Aerith wanted him too, but after the last time he tried interacting with Cloud...well he didn't want to go through that again.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He should just go and see how things were going. That should be enough to satisfy Aerith.

After a time of walking through the streets he found Tifa and Cloud chatting on a bench in the square, both eating sea salt ice cream. Leon couldn't help but make a disgruntled face. He hated sea salt ice cream and Cloud never cared for it either. Cloud's favourite flavour was vanilla. Tifa should have remembered this little fact. Sighing, he decided to get a treat that Cloud would actually enjoy before going over and attempt to join their conversation. Before he could do so however, Cloud had made a very terrifying sound.

He instantly sprinted across the square fearing the worst. Was it the baby? Maybe he was having some weird with drawl from the mako ShinRa gave him? For all Leon knew, it could be a self destruct mechanism to ensure no SOLDIER defected. He quickly discarded that thought since Cloud was never a SOLDIER to begin with. However, could the same be said for nymph's?

Once he reached Cloud, he gently pushed Tifa out of the way and took a hold of Cloud's arms. He was currently clutching his head with his face tightly scrunched up in pain and glistening with sweat. He was also moaning words that Leon couldn't quite make out.

He angrily regarded Tifa, "What happened!"

Tifa was very frightened and looked very confused at what was happening before her. "I-I don't know. We were just talking and...and...I just don't know!" She now looked to be on the verge of tears.

He turned back to Cloud feeling guilty. Tifa wasn't to blame here. ShinRa was.

Suddenly Cloud had stopped moaning, and his body began to relax again.

"Spike?" Leon cautiously asked.

He didn't get much of a response so he gave him a little shake.

Cloud slowly raised his head and Leon couldn't believe the dazed and exhausted look he got. Cloud looked like he had just come back from the dead! Extremely concerned, he slowly repeated Cloud's name once again, praying for a verbal response saying that he was fine. "Spike?"

He still didn't get a response but Cloud did move his eyes over to Tifa.

"Spike?" she asked.

Strangely, Cloud began to shake and tears started falling down his face. Leon needed to get him to Yen-Sid's immediately.

"Tifa, go find Aerith and bring her to Yen-Sid's."

"Yen-Sid's?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, Yen-Sid's." Leon confirmed while pulling Cloud to feet.

He quickly made his way out of the square, leaving a stunned Tifa behind. He hoped she would regain her senses shortly and quickly go find Aerith. Yen-Sid was going to have many questions that he wasn't sure he would be able answer.

He gritted his teeth. This was what he was afraid of happening – Cloud attracting unwanted attention, whether or not he could control it. To make matters worse, Cloud's visit with Yen-Sid would occur much sooner than planned which put everything regarding Cloud's mental health in jeopardy.

He wasn't supposed to be present when Aerith would take Cloud to Yen-Sid, since he wasn't suppose to know about Cloud's pregnancy. Now, Cloud would know everything and never trust Aerith again. Without that trust Leon feared they would lose any hope of regaining Cloud's memories.

As he quickly made his way down the street he noticed that people were beginning to stare in curiosity. The first chance he got he dragged Cloud into an alley way and away from curious eyes. He didn't believe the people of Twilight Town would say anything to ShinRa if they asked, but gossip had a way of reaching unwanted ears, especially after Cloud's terrifying episode.

"Stop," Cloud quietly breathed out.

Leon ignored him and continued to drag him down the alley. The quicker they got to Yen-Sid's the better.

Unfortunately, Cloud thought otherwise for he suddenly and very firmly planted his feet into the ground. This caused Leon to jerk back, almost causing him to lose his balance. Cloud was much stronger than Leon had realized.

"I said stop." Cloud still looked very much exhausted but he was managing to give Leon a very dangerous glare.

"We have to keep moving. It isn't safe and you need help."

Cloud just huffed. "It's safe enough in this alley. Besides I'm too dizzy to take another step. Give me a minute to ground myself again."

There was nothing Leon could do about Cloud's unwillingness to continue on. Despite Cloud's current weakness he was still stronger than Leon. Impatient, Leon just stood and watched Cloud lean up against the wall.

Silence rang between the two before Cloud quietly broke it. "Why?"

Leon was currently staring down to the alley's entrance ensuring nobody got curious enough to investigate, and almost didn't hear Cloud's question. "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Leon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

Cloud continued, "I have given you all the information I know about SOLDIER's and ShinRa. I am no longer of any use to you, so why help me?"

"You are a part of my crew as per our agreement. Therefore it is my duty to help you."

"You're lying."

"If you weren't of any use to me than I would've kicked you off my ship as soon as Aerith declared you in good health." Leon argued back.

"Why are you lying to me?" Cloud shot back.

Cloud was beginning to get on Leon's nerves. "There's no reason for me to lie to you."

Cloud glared at him sceptically before turning his gaze towards the ground. Leon wasn't prepared for what he said next. "I know that Aerith told you everything about me."

Stunned, Leon couldn't help but wonder who said things they weren't suppose to. Though, currently only Aerith and himself knew everything about Cloud, and he knew that neither of them...Riku. Riku also knew about Cloud but even then it didn't make sense. So then, who and how?

"Don't stress yourself." Cloud said. "I figured it out on my own."

Cloud's statement didn't ease him. In fact he was even more befuddled. "How?"

"The looks you've been giving me. Despite your coldness I can see a great amount of concern in your eyes."

That didn't explain anything. How could 'looking concerned' be equated to 'I know that Aerith told you everything'? "I still don't understand."

"You and everyone else think I'm someone else, even though it's pretty obvious I'm not this person who you think I am." Cloud explained. "Aerith and everyone else from your crew have been giving me that same feeling, though I'm pretty sure that you and Aerith are the only ones who know that I lied about being a SOLDIER."

Was he that obvious? "That still doesn't explain why you think Aerith told me everything."

Cloud shrugged, "I can tell that this person meant a great deal to you and I guess, from Aerith's point of view, that it was right to tell you everything."

Slowly, Cloud straightened up and approached him, one hand sliding along the wall for support. "I still don't like you, but I'm willing to trust you. The only thing I ask is that you give up this 'I know you're someone else' business. Just because I remind you of someone doesn't mean I'm that person."

All Leon did was nod his head in agreement. If that was all Cloud wanted in exchange for his trust then so be it. As long as he guarded himself about Cloud being Cloud than their relationship could only improve.

"So, who is Yen-Sid?" Cloud asked after he was satisfied with Leon's silent response.

Leon was afraid he would ask that, and just when he had finally managed to gain Cloud's trust. "Yen-Sid is a wizard."

Cloud's eyes were on fire. Great, now what was he supposed to do? "I can explain." he lamely said.

"For your sake, let's hope so." Cloud vehemently spat.

Letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding he started from the beginning. It was no use holding information from Cloud anymore, at least when it regarded the baby. "When you told Aerith that you only had eleven weeks left, she began to panic. She doesn't know enough about you to make decisions about what is best for you and the baby. Eleven weeks is vastly shorter to prepare for than nineteen weeks. Yen-Sid was her teacher and since he currently resides here she thought it would be a good idea to introduce you and get a second opinion."

Cloud was still enraged but surprisingly his voice remained steady. "She's already talked with him about me?"

Leon shook his head, "I have. Unfortunately I'm no healer or doctor. I could only explain so much to him while Aerith was busy shopping for fabric. Therefore, he'll have plenty of questions that you'll need to answer truthfully."

Cloud turned his gaze away and stared down the alley. He appeared to have calmed down a bit but Leon was never good at reading body language. He always left that to Tifa.

After what felt like hours Cloud finally spoke. "Did you tell him that you think I'm someone else?"

"No." Leon lied. Though Aerith did have concerns about Cloud's pregnancy, reversing Cloud's brainwashing was still a top priority.

Cloud glanced at him out of the corner or his eye. Leon got the feeling he didn't believe him. It didn't matter whether or not he did since Yen-Sid obviously knew to keep his mouth shut about it. "I don't care if you believe me but something very wrong happened back at the square. Yen-Sid needs to see you, despite what I have told him, for your sake and the baby's."

Guilt instantly washed across Cloud's face. Why, Leon had no idea. "Let's go then." Cloud quietly said.

Something was obviously bothering Cloud but now wasn't the time to deal with it. Getting Cloud to Yen-Sid's was what mattered most.

With Cloud leaning against him for support they made their way through the alley ways towards Yen-Sid's. When they exited the last alley leading to Yen-Sid's Leon couldn't help but curse. Someone hated him immensely today, for standing out front of Yed-Sid's door and chatting with the wizard, were the two people that would ruin what trust he had gained from Cloud; Sora and Roxas.

Things just got worse when Sora, noticed him before he had a chance to retreat back into the alley way. "Oh my god! It's true!" Sora yelled. He quickly grabbed the others arm and began tugging. "Look Roxas, its Cloud!"

**TBC...**


End file.
